MIRANDO HACIA EL FUTURO
by Hikari Asakura
Summary: ¡¡kONNISHIWA! aqui estoy de nuevo con otro fic... "Yoh y compañia regresan al torneo de shamanes dejando a las chicas en casa, pero las cosas se pondran negras con el regreso de Hao (¬ es que es mi amor platonico)... ¡¡lean! es del tipo YohxAnna y o
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO  
  
"Secretos que se revelan"  
  
Miraba el cielo oscuro de la noche cubierto de nubes que presagiaban lluvia.  
  
Su rubia cabellera se mecía con el viento y las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ella produciéndole un escalofrío. El viento calaba con fuerza, lo sentía, sentía el hielo recorrer por todo su cuerpo, sin embargo no se movió de aquel lugar, sus ojos negros observando fijamente el cielo ennegrecido.  
  
-Las estrellas están llorando.  
  
-¿Señorita Anna?-pregunto una chica con seguridad.  
  
-Llegas tarde Tamao.  
  
-Lo siento.. Es que el joven Horo Horo tenia hambre y como suele quedarse dormido luego de comer.  
  
Anna sonrió levemente y le dijo-muéstrame tu posesión.  
  
-Como diga.-respondió mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una tablilla de madera-¡Conchi, Ponchi! ¡¡Posesión a esta tablilla!-ambos espíritus obedecieron sin chistar.  
  
-Haz mejorado. por lo menos ya la mantienes.  
  
-Gracias a su entrenamiento. señorita Anna.  
  
-Muy Bien. atácame.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!... pe. pero señorita Anna. usted me hará picadillo.  
  
-No digas tonterías Tamao. hazme ver que todo este esfuerzo a servido de algo.  
  
-Bue. bueno  
  
Tamao se puso en posición de ataque, mientras que a ambos costados de Anna, aparecían dos espíritus de la naturaleza, capturados recientemente por Anna, eran sus nuevos guardianes.  
  
-¡¡See... Mirage.!!  
  
-Son. son sus nuevos guardianes-pensó la rosada-¡¡Conchi. Ponchi atentos a sus movimientos!!  
  
-¡Muy bien Tamao!-exclamaron ambos espíritus al tiempo que Tamao y Anna se echaban a pelear.  
  
Luego de unos minutos en que la pobre de Tamao había salido volando unas dos veces, Anna frunció el entrecejo, los espíritus de Tamao ya la obedecían sin refunfuñar, quizás y Tamao, sí podía llegar a ser la shaman que Anna esperaba.  
  
-¡¡See. atacala!!  
  
-¡Reflejo!-grito Tamao armándose de valor, se formo una especie de escudo de energía. Anna estaba sorprendida, pero no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente, después de todo el escudo seguía siendo muy débil para ella.  
  
-¡Detenla.!-el espíritu con forma de perro lobo obedeció al instante inmovilizando con sus fauces a Tamao. Sin embargo ella le propino un golpe que dejo a Anna a unos metros de separación del espíritu, grasias a la coneccion con su guardian.  
  
-¡Conchi. Ponchi.! ¡¡Podemos hacerlo!!  
  
-¡¡Sí!!.-gritaron ambos espíritus entusiasmados al tener entre la espada y la pared a la señorita Anna.  
  
-¡¡Desdoble!!-los espíritus de Tamao se separaron de la tablilla, uno de ellos, Conchi posesionó a Tamao, mientras que el otro seguía en su posición inicial.  
  
-¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?-le pregunto Anna evitando un ataque con ayuda de Mirage.  
  
-¿Recuerda que me dijo que no tuviera miedo a aprender cosas nuevas?  
  
-Ya veo Tamao y me sorprendes. pero ya me canse y tengo sueño.-dijo endureciendo la voz-¡¡inmovilización Mirage!!-el espíritu con forma de gato se elevo un poco sobre el suelo, sus patas colgaban de manera extraña y su pelaje plateado se movía sin cesar al viento y la lluvia que ahora amenazaba con caer sin piedad sobre las muchachas.  
  
Tamao cayó al suelo derrotada, pero sonreía con satisfacción, nunca había pensado llegar tan lejos. Anna se le acercó y le dijo.  
  
-Bien echo Tamao.  
  
-Gra. gracias señorita Anna.  
  
Mientras que desde el segundo piso de la pensión, alguien las observaba tranquilamente sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana que estaba abierta. Su cabello castaño se mecía con el viento y tenia la cara mojada por la lluvia que entraba por la ventana, su camisa también estaba empapada, pero aquello no parecía molestarle al joven shaman.  
  
Yoh recorrió con la mirada la figura de su prometida que seguía entrenando bajo la lluvia a Tamao.  
  
La oscuridad era inquietante, pero él seguía ahí, sin apartar los ojos de su amada itako. Suspiro.  
  
-Ella cree que no me e dado cuenta de lo que a estado haciendo. ayudando a Tamao a perder ese miedo a ser shaman que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. piensas mi linda Anna que nadie notaria lo dulce y bondadosa que puedes ser si lo ocultas bajo esa mascara, pero sabes que no puedes contra mi. te demuestras tan fría e inquebrantable, pero no es así ¿cierto?... has logrado tanto con Tamao, entrenarla por las noches sin que nadie se percate de ello o al menos, eso es lo que crees., pero Anna. ¿Cómo no percatarme de ello si te levantas soñolienta y cansada?, aunque nunca olvidas despertarme.  
  
Yoh sonrió observando en la oscuridad de su habitación en un silencio cómodo para entender sus propios pensamientos.  
  
-Disimulo bien al hacerte creer que no te espió por las noches cuando sales a hurtadillas para entrenar a Tamao. pero. no se si estas cambiando, se que puedes hacer que los demás cambien, pero y ¿tu mi linda Anna?... incluso has hecho que la personalidad vulnerable de nuestra amiga rosada se endurezca más.-sonrió nuevamente al recordar como le costo a Horo Horo convencer a Tamao de prepararle una merienda nocturna-. hay Anna. Annita. tengo tanto que decir y tan poco a la ves que pienso ¿Qué tan merecedor de ti soy?  
  
Yoh se rasco la cabeza sonriendo tontamente mientras que un sonrojo afloraba rebeldemente en sus mejillas.  
  
-Piensas que soy distraído y no tomo las cosas muy en serio con respecto a ti, pero no es así, solo aparento para no cometer una locura cuando te me acercas. aunque ganas no me han faltado. tantas ganas de tantas cosas. pero soy temeroso y pensar que me di cuenta cuanto podías quererme de la peor manera. recuerdo perfectamente cuando Hao me mató y luego regrese. tu caminaste hacia mi, llevabas mis audífonos naranjas en el cuello, te los quitaste y me los pusiste diciendo "bienvenido Yoh". fueron solos esos gestos, esas palabras, esa alegría escondida en tus ojos las que me hicieron darme cuenta de que tu me quieres. no pude más que sonreírte. ¡soy un idiota! Te habría tomado de la cara y besado hasta que me dolieran los labios, pero. Annita.-dijo regresando a la ventana, notó que ninguna de las dos chicas estaba, de seguro habían regresado a la pensión silenciosamente como lo hacían todas las noches-Annita. sabes que toda esta tranquilidad no durara mucho. ¿lo sabes?  
  
-Sí.-le respondió una voz detrás de él. Yoh no se sorprendió, solo se volteo para mirarla fijamente con el rostro serio-siempre supiste lo que hacia con Tamao ¿no?  
  
-Sí. lo noté cuando Tamao comenzó a comportarse distinto. como con más seguridad.  
  
-Lo sé y me sorprende.  
  
-¿Annita?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿A eso has venido?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Entonces?...  
  
-Yoh. hace días que te notaba extraño y. ¿quiero saber algo?... el torneo de shamanes se a reiniciado ¿no es así?  
  
-Es verdad. hace unas semanas que nos convocaron. recuerdas el día que llegó Ren. el oráculo aviso que pronto nos harían el llamado y que estuviéramos atentos.  
  
-Debiste decírmelo-les dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus bellos ojos negros- entonces. eso quiere decir que se irán. ¿Cuándo?  
  
-Pronto.  
  
-¿Ese pronto cuanto tiempo es?  
  
-Poco.  
  
-Entonces yo.  
  
-No creo que sea buena idea.  
  
-¿Cómo?-le pregunto Anna sorprendida ante la reacción de Yoh.  
  
-No irán. ni tu, ni las chicas. de seguro Hao estará allá ¿Por qué sabes que no esta muerto cierto?... lo puedo sentir. él querrá venganza Anna y si es así. ninguna estara cerca, es mejor que nos esperen acá.  
  
-Pero ¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque Hao es capas de cualquier cosa.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-¿Cómo que y?... Anna ¿Cómo no te das cuenta? Si algo llegara a pasarles a mis amigos, yo no me lo perdonaría. -Yoh puedo cuidarme sola y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie. a demás no somos tan idiotas como para meternos en la boca del lobo.  
  
-Lo sé. pero de él. de él no se sabe a que atenerse.-se acerco a ella, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la aferró fuertemente-tu te quedas aquí y las chicas tambien. y punto.  
  
-No me estarás ordenando Yoh Asakura.  
  
-Y si lo fuera. por primera ves me escucharas Anna. no vas a ir.-le dijo endureciendo la vos. Anna lo miró desafiante, pero entendió la indirecta, dijera lo que dijera Yoh no cedería.  
  
-Esta bien.-le dijo y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación para retirarse, pero Yoh la detuvo diciendo.  
  
-Nos iremos mañana.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo?!!  
  
Anna no podía creer lo que había escuchado, se separo de él bruscamente y encaró a Yoh con el rostro lleno de rencor y dolor.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo?!!... ¿Mañana?... no Yoh.  
  
-Esta decidido.  
  
-¡Debiste habérmelo dicho!-grito indignada.  
  
-¿Para que te pusieras así?  
  
No hubo respuesta, ella sabia muy bien que Yoh tenia razón, le habría echo un verdader escándalo si no fuera porque Yoh le había dado una orden con tanto autoritarismo que no podía contradecir. Se dio media vuelta, no soportaba más, no habría despedidas, ni palabras, ni un adiós, solo salio de la habitación con paso firme y sin mirar atrás, entró en la suya y cuando pretendía correr la puerta, esta fue atajada por Yoh, entro después de Anna y la corrió.  
  
-¿Por qué escapas Anna?  
  
-¡Yo no escapo!-le reprocho con los puños apretados.  
  
-Si lo haces. ¿a que le temes?  
  
-¡Yo no tengo miedo Yoh Asakura. si quieres irte y pasar más de un año lejos de casa, pues vete. yo. yo esperare!  
  
-Anna. ¿Por qué no me dejas.?  
  
-Dejarte ¿Qué?...  
  
-Siempre tan fría. Anna hay veces que no se como penetrar esa coraza tuya.- Anna se sonrojo, pero le dijo seriamente y con algo de tristeza.  
  
-Lo hago para no sufrir. tal como lo estoy haciendo ahora.-Yoh la miró con ojos tiernos, quizás si había llegado el momento de sincerase-y si te pasa algo. y si vuelves a. ¡¡no!!. no lo soportaría.  
  
-Annita. todo saldrá bien. yo te lo prometo.  
  
-Promesas.  
  
-Anna. no te cierres a mi, por favor. déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero.  
  
Anna se sonrojo profundamente esta vez-vete Yoh. es mejor que te vallas. deja.  
  
-¡No Anna!... piensas que con quedarte aquí encerrada en tu habitación alimentando esa coraza de hielo que te impide mostrarte tal como eres, solucionaras todo, pero no es así, nunca es así. se que te cuesta dejarme ir, tal como te costo cuando fui a pelear con Hao. se que tienes miedo. no lo ocultes, si sigues así volveras a como eras antes de conocerte.  
  
-No. no digas eso. eso no es.  
  
-¿Verdad?  
  
-Yoh yo.  
  
-Anna.ya deja de escudarte.  
  
-Yoh.-dijo mientras Yoh la abrazaba.  
  
-Te amo. no pienso perderte por un descuido y por los caprichos de un hermano-Anna lo observo por unos momentos, se acercó más a él en medio de ese abrazo y le acaricio su rostro con dulzura. No quería separarse de él, no ahora que los sentimientos de ambos se estaban aclarando, pero debía hacerlo, dejarlo ir porque eso era lo que Yoh quería, debía enfrentar su propio destino y el de ambos. Debían sortear obstáculos, sufrir para saber lo que es la vida, para aprender a hacer lo más difícil que existe, vivir.  
  
-Yoh. regresa a mi una vez que esto termine, ya no me importa si te conviertes o no en el shaman king y si fuera así, no quiero lujos ni comodidades, solo te quiero a ti. porque te amo.-le dijo aun acariciándolo, Yoh sonrió ante esas palabras, eran lo que siempre había querido escuchar. Anna contemplo su semblante sereno, frunció el ceño y continuo-¿entendiste?  
  
-Sí Annita. jejeje  
  
Anna volteo hacia la ventana, no había luna ni estrellas, solo lluvia que caía fuertemente.  
  
-Esta noche. las estrellas están llorando Yoh. ¿sabes que significa eso?  
  
-Todo comienza o termina.  
  
-Sí. -le respondió aferrándose a él y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Yoh. Y por primera vez desde que había entrado en su habitación sintió la camisa de Yoh mojada, tiritaba mezcla de frió y nerviosismo, él pareció no notar el descubrimiento de Anna y prosiguió diciéndole.  
  
-No temas.  
  
-No lo haré. porque se que todo estará bien mientras tu me ames. -se separo de él y camino hasta su armario en donde guardaba algunas ropas de Yoh, tomo una nueva camisa que dejo sobre el futon y procedió a quitarle la camisa mojada a Yoh. Este se estremeció al sentir las manos de Anna haciendo contacto con su piel fría y húmeda.  
  
-Te resfriaras Yoh-froto su pecho produciéndole calor, él levantó con una de sus manos la barbilla de la itako y la beso sumergiéndose en el exquisito sabor de sus labios. Ella respondió al beso abrazándolo por el cuello, luego de unos minutos que para ellos fue toda una eternidad se separaron.  
  
-¿Yoh?-pregunto Anna apegando su cabeza en el pecho del shaman. Despedía un aroma embriagador a cuerpo húmedo y perfume de baño.  
  
-¿Si?-la abrazo fuertemente.  
  
-Quédate conmigo esta noche.  
  
-¿Ah? °//°.  
  
-Quiero estar contigo antes de que te vallas.  
  
-Está bien. ^-^U  
  
Ambos se recostaron en el futon, Yoh abrazo a Anna, la miro por unos momentos y sin pedir permiso, la beso nuevamente dejándose llevar por la magia del amor.  
  
Por la mañana el cielo no había despejado y la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza. Yoh se levantó del futon y miró a su lado.  
  
Allí descansaba su Annita, tan hermosa, tan luminosa y angelical. Sonrió profundamente, tomo unas ropas que le pertenecían del armario de Anna y se vistió, sabia lo que vendría, se iría a construir su destino, a terminar con lo que había empezado.  
  
Sus amigos lo esperaban en la puerta, estaban impacientes, beso a Anna dulcemente antes de salir de la habitación y viajar para enfrentar lo que se les venia encima.  
  
Anna abrió los ojos después de que Yoh saliera del cuarto, derramo una lagrima y cerró los ojos para caer profundamente dormida, quizás y en sus sueños la historia que se tejía era diferente.  
  
NOTITAS: ¡¡EPA PUES!! ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FANFIC Y POR SUPUESTO DE SHAMAN KING.  
  
HABRAN MUCHAS SORPRESAS... ¡¡LEAN, LEAN!! Y DEJENME REVIEWS PARA SABER COMO VOY, TAMBIEN ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS... 


	2. Recibiendo noticias

CAPITULO 2 "Recibiendo noticias"  
  
Un mes había pasado desde que Yoh había marchado a EEUU, un mes en que esperaba recibir noticias de él, pero no pasaba nada. Comenzaba a ponerse histérica.  
  
Mientras que en Norteamérica, era más de la media noche. Yoh y todos los shamanes habían llegado a un pueblito, no recordaban haberlo visto antes.  
  
-Eh! Pue' que pasa aquí. no recuerdo haber visto este lugar antes-chillo Chocolove mirando a todas partes con unos binoculares de colores y ampolletitas luminosas.  
  
-Es verdad-dijo Horo Horo-no recuerdo haber pasado por aquí ¿no estaremos perdidos?  
  
-No.-comunico Fausto-no lo creo. quizás pasamos por este lugar, pero no nos quedamos. recuerden que no todos llegamos juntos a Norteamérica.  
  
-Es verdad.-dijo Yoh y luego entristeció-tu te encontraste acá con. Anna.  
  
-Sí. así es-le respondió el doctor Fausto algo extrañado por la reacción de Yoh al pronunciar el nombre de Anna. Se le quedo mirando fijo y luego aliento a todos a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. Riu parecia perdido, a su lado estaba Liserg y Manta, Ren ya estaba buscando un motel donde pasar lo que quedaba de noche. Fausto aprovecho ese momento para hablar con el shaman de los audífonos-¿Yoh?...  
  
-¿Sí?-le pregunto sonriendo como siempre. -¿Te pasa algo?  
  
-¿A mi? Nada. no pasa nada.  
  
-Puedes contarme si así lo quieres. extrañas a alguien ¿cierto?  
  
-La verdad es que si.  
  
-¿Es la señorita Anna?  
  
-¿Fausto?... ¿crees que hice bien dejándola allá? Bueno no solo a ella. la verdad es que lo ultimo que aria es arriesgar la vida de mis amigas.  
  
-Ese fue un acuerdo entre todos. no las traeríamos por la inminente presencia de Hao. que por cierto se hace cada vez más poderoso.  
  
-Lo sé. ese maldito de Hao, pero. Anna, tuve que hacerla entender obligándola.  
  
-Era por el bien de su prometida y de nuestras amigas. se que sientes algo de culpabilidad Yoh.  
  
-Sí hubiera sido más poderoso lo habría derrotado definitivamente.  
  
-Pero no lo eres. no lo necesitas. el puede tener poder y todas esas ideas equivocas en la cabeza, eso es algo que lo inhibirá tarde o temprano. es por eso que lograste derrotarlo hace unos meses atrás. pero usted nos tiene a nosotros sus amigos.  
  
-Tienes razón Fausto.  
  
-No te preocupes más por eso. Yoh. yo soy tu amigo y es solo que tengo tanto que agradecerte a ti y a la señorita Anna.  
  
-Por Elisa.  
  
-Sí. la amo tanto como tu la amas ^-^-y diciendo esto se marchó hacia donde estaban esperando los demás. Yoh se quedo pensando, la amaba es por eso que la protegía.  
  
El pequeño motel estaba lleno de personas, no fue difícil adivinar que se trataban de shamanes.  
  
Algo confundidos preguntaron a un grupo especialmente ruidosos, qué era lo que estaba pasando. Un joven alto de cabello negro y desordenado les contó que ese pueblo era una especie de colonia impuesta por los apaches para dar noticias y esas cosas, a partir de ahí se dirigirían hacia la aldea apache que había sido asegurada, después del incidente con Hao.  
  
Se dirigieron a una gran habitación para descansar, llevaban tiempo caminando, habría sido más fácil convencer a Riu de pedirle ayuda con la movilización y su amigo Billy, pero recordaron que el tenia sus propios amigos y equipo de pelea por lo que no habría lugar en su camioneta. Se resignaron a que el resto del viaje tuvieran que caminar.  
  
-No nos hara mal un poco de ejercicio-opinó Ren.  
  
-Ren tiene razon-les dijo Manta-a parte caminar fortalece los musculos.  
  
-E pue' si es así. quizás y no me quede chaparrito. ¡como uno de is chistes mas prestigiosos! Se trata de un.  
  
-¬¬. ni siquiera lo intentes-le dijo Ren picándole la nariz con su lanza.  
  
-A pue'. si yo solo quería alegrarlos. T-T -Jejeje. no te preocupes Choco-le dijo Yoh sonriendo-ya tendras tu momento de gloria.  
  
-Tú y tu forma de ser.  
  
-^O^. es que a veces tiene buenos chistes.  
  
-Si seguro-murmuro Horo Horo medo dormido.  
  
-Oigan y ¿Dónde están Liserg, Riu y Fausto?-pregunto Yoh.  
  
-Creo que fueron a pagara el adelanto-murmuro Horo Horo estirándose en su cama-y ya dejen de hablar que quiero dormir.  
  
Pero siguieron por un buen rato conversando hasta que de repente se apareció Amidamaru.  
  
-Amo Yoh.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo Amidamaru?  
  
-Es un espíritu. dice que le trae noticias de Izumo y algo personal que le manda a decir su abuela.  
  
-Oh bien. ¿Dónde está?  
  
-En los jardines. dice que le molesta la luz.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-¿Qué será lo que tu abuela quiere Yoh?-le preguntó Horo Horo bastante curioso ya de pie y sin una pisca de sueño.  
  
-Metiche-murmuro Ren por lo bajo.  
  
-Lo averiguare en seguida. ^-^  
  
Salió del cuarto y se dirigió con paso firme hacia los jardines, ahí lo esperaba un espíritu de hombre ya adulto y con aspecto congestionado, vestido de gi y unos pantalones simples de tela muy largos y ajustado con un cinturón occidental de cuero y hebilla de bronce.  
  
-Usted debe traerme un mensaje de mis abuelos ¿no?  
  
-Oh si joven Yoh.  
  
-¿De que se trata?  
  
-Es sobre Hao Asakura. estuvo en Izumo.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué?!!-exclamo aterrorizado por la sola idea de que pudo haberles pasado algo malo a sus abuelos.  
  
-No se altere, que nada a pasado, es más, fue una visita agradable según su abuela. ya sabe como es ella.  
  
-O-O..........  
  
-Me refiero a que me han mandado a decirle que Hao se a echo más poderoso porque consiguió un talismán antiguo de la familia. realizará una posesión distinta a todas las conocidas, pero primero necesita perfeccionarla. a demás su abuela le manda una carta, dicen que el contenido solo debe ser leída por usted, es referente tambien a la visita de Hao.  
  
-Ya veo. espero que me diga que tan poderosa es esa posesión y alguna solución. -Espero que así sea, porque si Hao llega a perfeccionarla, nada ni nadie lo detendrá a menos que. usted tambien aprendiera a hacerla.  
  
-¿Cree que mi abuela se trae algo como eso entre manos?-le pregunto Yoh poniéndose serio.  
  
-No lo se joven Yoh, pero la respuesta a sus preguntas debe estar en esa carta.-le dijo mirando el sobre que Yoh tenia en las manos.  
  
-Tiene razón. bueno. mandele mis saludos a mis abuelos y dígales que todo saldrá bien. ^.^-dijo con entusiasmo.  
  
-Así lo haré y buena suerte-le dijo serio antes de desaparecer.  
  
-Pues bien. en la habitación dudo que pueda leer esta carta tranquilamente por lo que me quedare aquí-pensó mientras se sentaba en la acera bajo un farol.  
  
Abrió la carta lentamente y desdoblo el papel, de ella callo lo que parecía la mitad de un dije o collar de plata con algunas grabaciones, la miro por unos minutos antes de comenzar a leer la carta.  
  
Querido nieto:-la letra era de la señora Kino Asakura.  
Tu abuelo y yo hemos recibido una visita inesperada, se trata de Hao el que armo uno de esos escándalos, pero como no me gustó mucho su comportamiento logré mantener calmo al espíritu de fuego mientras Hao se llevaba una reliquia familiar.  
  
Se trata de un talismán de plata que a estado en la familia desde que tengo memoria y mucho antes, con ella hará una posesión especial llamada "Ryu no Hikari" que consiste en la absorción y expulsión del poder interno mediante una fuente de energía que en este caso, es el espíritu de fuego. Es muy peligrosa, por lo que tome conciencia de ello y como consecuencia tendrás que aprenderla tambien o no tendrán ni tu y tus amigos escape alguno.  
  
Habrás visto ya la mitad de la reliquia, la otra mitad la tiene Hao, puesto que el sabe que de seguro tu tambien intentaras el "Ryu no Hikari". Espero que puedas ya con una responsabilidad como esa.  
  
Por otro lado, hay algo que no me agradó para nada de la visita de Hao, dijo algo que me preocupa y es acerca de Anna. Sabrás que como primogénito Hao tiene derecho sobre Anna y puede hacerla su prometida, se ha mostrado abiertamente interesado en ella, por lo que he resuelto enviártela para alejarla de Hao, que aun se encuentra en Japón. ¿Cómo se que no esta contigo? Pues porque lo intuí.  
  
Siento tener que pasarte a llevar Yoh, pero ella es tu prometida y por lo tanto tu responsabilidad.  
  
Y como es debido, hemos decidido que a los 16 años ya estás lo bastante maduro como para que se lleve a cabo tu boda.  
  
Sin más que decir y espero que sepas que esto no es una sugerencia, sino que una orden, me despido. nos veremos pronto.  
Kino Asakura.  
  
Yoh estaba sorprendido, por todo, primero tendría que aprender a hacer una técnica de la que no tenia idea, se imagino que tendría que averiguar como funcionaba, pero se calmo al recordar que junto a sus amigos verían como hacer esa posesión; segundo que Hao estuviera interesado en Anna, ¡si se le llegaba a acercar!., cambio de pensamiento y recordó lo de su boda, no sabia si estaba bien o no y menos lo que pensaba Anna, pero en el fondo él si se quería casar con ella y antes posible con tal de alejarla de Hao.  
  
Entró de vuelta al motel, aun habían algunos shamanes en la recepción, se veían muy nerviosos y contaban a otros rumores acerca de que a Hao se le había visto en Japón cerca de Shibuya y que aun no esperaba partir hacia el torneo, estaba reuniendo fuerzas y nuevos seguidores. Ese rumor hizo que Yoh se asustara.  
  
Y si Hao iba a Funbarigaoka ¿sabia acaso donde estaba la pensión Asakura? Y si lo sabía.. ¿Anna y las demás chicas estarían en problemas? Pero luego lo descarto porque Hao pensaría que estarían todos reunidos camino a la aldea apache. De seguro su abuela ya había mandado a Anna y a las demás a Norteamérica, más que un pensamiento aquello fue un ruego.  
  
-Espero que sea así. ahora, les comunicare a los chicos la noticia.  
  
Entró en la habitación donde sus amigos lo esperaban con más curiosidad que antes.  
  
-¿Y bien?-pregunto Horo Horo.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo el espiritu Yoh?-le pregunto Manta.  
  
-¿Algun problema?-ahora fue Liserg el que hablo, había llegado hacia unos minutos a la habitación junto a Riu y Fausto VIII.  
  
-Es sobre Hao. estubo en Izumo.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamaron los presentes.  
  
-Robo un talismán que le permite hacer una nueva posecion llamada "Ryu no Hikari".  
  
-Dragon de luz..-murmuro Ren-creo que e oido de ella.  
  
-Pero eso no es todo. mi abuela a enviado a las chicas hasta aca. por que Hao. bueno. -¿Habla hombre? Mi hermana está allá-le dijo Horo Horo con gravedad.  
  
-Tranquilo Horo. Jun tambien está alla y Tamao y Anna.-le dijo Ren.  
  
-Bueno que Hao quiere a Anna de prometida. por lo que me voy a casar con ella ya pronto para que ese maldito no me la quite..  
  
-¡¡¿Ah?!!  
  
-Eso que oyeron.  
  
-Oh pues bien.-dijo Fausto-es lo mejor que podia pasar.  
  
-Pero que dices Fausto-le dijo Liserg-es peligroso más todavía pensando lo que Hao hará, peligroso para las chicas y ahora que la señorita Anna será la esposa de Yoh.  
  
-Lo se liserg. pero. tómalo por este lado. -comenzó a explicar Fausto-Hao no se atrevería a ir a la aldea, si no fuera porque espera que Yoh se convierta en shaman king para retarlo. dudo que los apache y más todavía los grandes espíritus le permitan la entrada a la aldea.  
  
-Es verdad-les dice Yoh-pero en fin. todo saldrá bien.  
  
-Es verdad don Yoh-dijo Riu acercándosele-. ¡¡felicidades ahora que se casa!!  
  
-¡¡Si!!... fiestonga. fiestonga-chillaba Chocolove bailando sobre unas camas.  
  
Yoh sonrió nerviosamente, mientras sus amigos lo molestaban. -Casarme.-pensó-espero que ese maldito de Hao no se le ocurra aparecerse en Funbarigaoka. aunque insisto que debe pensar que allá no hay nadie.  
  
Sin embargo Hao no era estupido, habiendo alguien o no en la pensión sabia que aquel lugar le pertenecía a los Asakura y como tal, quería saber que tan bueno era y quien sabía, tal vez se encontraba con alguna sorpresa ahí. 


	3. Hao

NOTITAS:  
  
HOLA A TODOS, ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO. AQUÍ HACE SU ENTRADA MI QUERIDO HAO. ¡ATENCIÓN! ESTE CAPI CONTIENE ALGO DE LIME, NO MUCHO.  
  
CAPITULO 3  
"Hao"  
  
En Funbarigaoka estaba anocheciendo y un muchacho de cómo 16 años observaba fascinado las nubes que pasaban por sobre su cabeza. Tenía cabellos largos color castaño y vestía un pantalón negro ancho, una polera roja, musculosa, sin mangas y de color rojo sangre.  
  
Un pequeño jovencito muy moreno miraba al muchacho que estaba sentado en las ramas más altas de un árbol de cerezos, tenia el rostro ensombrecido quizás por algo de tristeza.  
  
-A pesar de todo mi pobre señor aun no se recupera.  
  
-¿Vez Opacho?  
  
-Sí señor.-le respondió dulcemente.  
  
-La pensión Asakura. cuando todo esto acabe será nuestro hogar.  
  
-¡Que bueno! Opacho quiere un hogar. siempre que sea junto a usted señor. Hao.  
  
-Sí. seremos una gran familia, la familia del gran emperador Hao, tendrás más hermanos, muchos Opacho, muchos por todo el mundo, grandes y pequeños y tambien tendrás una bella madre.  
  
-Opacho no tiene una.  
  
-Pues la tendrás ^-^  
  
Habían pasado algunos meses, había estado escondido al principio recuperando sus fuerzas, luego salio en busca de seguidores, ahí halló a Opacho. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara o cuantos sucesos ocurrieran, Opacho seguía queriendo fielmente a su señor Hao, a pesar de que una vez hacia tiempo atrás le había temido.  
  
Hao observaba, había alguien dentro de la casa, no había señales de presencia espiritual, por lo menos no la de alguien que representara un problema para él.  
  
Se quedo pensativo por unos minutos mirando hacia una habitación en el segundo piso.  
  
-Debe de estar sola o por lo menos con tres personas más de poder insignificante. extraño, pensé que Yoh la llevaría consigo. en fin, eso ya no importa, esta en mi oportunidad.  
  
En eso se abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y una muchacha salio al exterior llevando entre sus manos un grueso libro negro.  
  
Él la quedo mirando como embobado, luego de un rato reacciono, no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera separado de ella, Anna seguía ejerciendo esa atracción que lo confundía, esa misma atracción que había sentido solo una vez dos meses atrás, después de recuperar sus poderes, pero no era lo mismo, no la deseaba, solo quería arruinarle la vida a su pequeño problema llamado Yoh, siempre Yoh.  
  
-Ni siquiera te has percatado de mi presencia-pensó-y a demás no has cambiado mucho.. Jajaja  
  
Tenia el cabello cubierto por una pañoleta naranja más pequeña que la bandana que solía traer puesta, un vestido naranjo, corto, que se le levantaba al caer por su vientre. Estaba estudiando como era de costumbre, pero su mente en realidad vagaba por Norteamérica con Yoh, su futuro esposo.  
  
-Cada vez se ve más poderosa.  
  
-Señor Hao. ¿era ella de quien hablaba?-pregunto cortésmente Opacho con algo de diversión en los ojos.  
  
-Así es.-le dijo mientras se paraba en la rama y se disponía a bajar de un salto.  
  
-¿Qué hará señor Hao?  
  
-Ya veras.-finalizo saltando y dejando a un Opacho muy curioso.  
  
Camino lentamente hacia ella, que le daba la espalda. De pronto Anna suspiro aburrida, cerro el libro, se levantó y.  
  
-Hola Anna-le saludó Hao parado detrás de ella. La itako se congelo dejando caer el grueso libro negro al suelo, dio la vuelta mirando duramente al muchacho, aunque con algo de desconfianza.  
  
-. ¿tu? pensé que ya habías desistido de esta locura.  
  
-Desistir ¿yo?... por favor Anna, seria lo último que hiciera.  
  
-Me entere que estuviste en Izumo.  
  
-Así es, tenia algo pendiente, allí saque algunas conclusiones.  
  
-No me digas. esta vez te será difícil acabar con Yoh.  
  
-Y el conmigo. pero yo no vine por eso.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Solo vine a hacerte una visita Anna. ahora que estas solita, bueno con las tres insignificantes de tus amigas-le dijo poniendo una mirada tétrica.  
  
Trató de salir de allí, pero Hao no se lo permitió, tomándola por la cintura y empujándola hacia dentro de la casa, le tapó la boca para evitar los gritos.  
  
-¡Espere mucho!-le dijo tirandola al suelo-espere durante todos estos meses. ¿acaso creíste que no querría venganza?... la venganza es dulce y amarga a la vez.  
  
-¿Qué harás?...-pregunto levantándose.  
  
-Solo voy a..-dijo acercándola a él y tocándole las piernas-solo voy a quitarle algo a Yoh, nada más.  
  
-¡¡Ni te atrevas!!.... ¡¡no me toques maldito perro sucio!!  
  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-y la golpeo en la cara fuertemente haciendo que Anna cayera nuevamente al piso-esta es por aquella vez-y luego agregó-¡¡no tienes derecho a hablarme así!!-esta vez se hincó frente a ella y se le echo encima.  
  
-¡Ya déjame en paz Hao!... ¡¡Déjame!!  
  
-Deja de gritar ¿si?... nadie te escuchara.-le dijo tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?-le pregunto ahora sin ocultar el miedo.  
  
-Por que así lo quiero. te llevare conmigo y serás mi mujer.  
  
-¡¡No!!-Se escucho un sonido, luego tres chicas llegaron a la sala sola para encontrar al supuesto shaman muerto sobre Anna.  
  
-¡Lee Pyron!!-el zombi apareció a su lado y retiro a Hao de Anna con tanta fuerza que lo arrojo contra la pared. Tamao y Pirika observaban atónitas la escena.  
  
Hao se levanto pesadamente del suelo, estaba furioso y convirtió al espíritu de fuego en su ya conocida espada, atesto unos golpes, que Lee Pyron esquivo gracias a sus reflejos.  
  
Anna tomó su collar de esferas azules e invoco a sus guardianes, pero Hao los dejo fuera de combate sin ni siquiera ocupar mucha fuerza.  
  
-Buenos. pero no hay nada capas de detenerme ahora Annita.-con su espada de fuego amenazo a la itako y a las amigas-¡¡No se muevan ni un centímetro!! Anna. Pórtate como buena niña, no quiero matarte.  
  
-Prefiero morir a que tú me toques mal nacido.-Hao mantuvo a Jun, Tamao y Pirika lo más alejadas de Anna con una pared de fuego, se acerco a la itako y le dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Si es eso lo que quieres-la inmovilizo utilizando su espada-pero primero me divertiré contigo-y la tomo por las caderas, la levanto un poco y luego la llevo contra la pared en donde abrió el sierre del pantalón. Anna se lo intentaba quitar de encima, pero no había caso. Las tres muchachas intentaban romper la pared, pero era muy fuerte, demasiado.  
  
Mientras que cerca de ahí paseaba una muchacha cantando ajena a algunas personas que pasaban por su lado.  
  
-"Quien diría quien diría, Que son años los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano, Quien diría quien diría, Que lo importante es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano, Y que te amo y que me ames es una ironía, Que bendición la mía, Despertar junto a ti cada día".  
  
Sin embargo su melodioso canto fue interrumpido por la presencia de un poder espiritual sorprendente, que la dejó en un principio, lívida y luego alarmada. La pensión Asakura estaba a unos metros de distancia, frunció el ceño y corrió hasta ella.  
Mientras que en la pensión.  
  
-Todo seria distinto si te unieras a mí por tu propia voluntad Anna. pero no, insistes en quedarte con mi hermanito-se le apego mirando sus labios. Ella sabía lo que Hao quería y comenzó a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo para que sus amigas la ayudaran, vista y considerando que el shaman la tenia atrapada, no tenia escapatoria y más aun, querían forzarla a tener relaciones con él. Pero Anna sabia que no había forma de romper el hechizo de Hao con su pared de fuego, estaba perdida.  
  
-Te dije o no que nadie te escucharía Anna. ellas no pueden ayudarte, solo sienten impotencia, pero esto será rápido. ahora hazme caso y entrégate a mi. luego el dolor se ira porque estarás muerta-entonces la beso saboreando con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de Anna, la que no hizo otra cosa que pegarle y morderle la lengua.  
  
Se separo bruscamente de ella y le pego una bofetada mientras que con su otra mano se limpiaba la sangre.  
  
-¡Idiota! ¡¡Ya me canse!!-la tiró al suelo, abrió sus piernas y le dijo- ¡¡suplicame Anna!! ¡¡Suplicame que no lo haga!!  
  
-Aunque me este muriendo por dentro Hao. ¡jamás te suplicare!  
  
-Si eso es lo que quieres. sufrir sabiendo que no es ni será Yoh el que te haga suya.  
  
Hao se apoyo en Anna apretando fuertemente sus brazos e hizo un extraño movimiento como tratando de introducir algo dentro de Anna, ella lanzo un grito de desesperación al sentir como el miembro de Hao intentaba entrar en su entrepierna.  
  
Pero para él eso no era lo mismo, no eran los mismos sentimientos, la miro por unos segundos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la mente? Aprovechando el desconcierto de Hao, Anna lo pateo fuertemente separándolo de ella.  
  
-¡¡Maldita seas!!-le grito-te matare. te matare.  
  
Se lanzó sobre ella con espada en mano para cortarle el cuello, pero algo o alguien lo alejo violentamente de Anna y lo arrojo sobre la mesa que estaba solo a unos pasos de ellos.  
  
Anna levanto la mirada del suelo para ver a una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos verdes con un extraño brillo azuloso. Respiraba agitada y se notaba muy encolerizada, sus manos estaban apretadas, de seguro se aguantaba para no caerle a puñetazos a Hao.  
  
-¡¡Que mierda!!-murmuro adolorido el shaman. Frente a él se ganó la chica horrorizada por ver aquella escena.  
  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!...-pregunto enojadísima-malditos sean que porque ven a una chica sola en casa creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran.  
  
-¿Tu quien eres?-pregunto Hao secamente.  
  
-Mi nombre es Yenna Tzukino.-gruño.  
  
-Tienes un ángel guardián Annita. -le dijo Hao en forma burlona, a la chica que estaba en el suelo aterrorizada por lo que pudo pasarle sin la oportuna llegada de la desconocida. Habría muerto.  
  
-¡¡Idiota!!-exclamo Yenna.  
  
-¡¡Lamentaras haberte entrometido!!...  
  
-Más lo lamentaras tú.  
  
-Eso esta por verse. simple y diminuta humana.  
  
-¿Humana?... jajaja. Ojalás fuera simplemente eso, así no saldrías tan mal parado.  
  
-Ya veo-murmuro-eres shaman.  
  
-No y por lo visto tu si lo eres.  
  
-No te asustaras nenita si te digo quien soy.  
  
-No lo creo. idiota.  
  
-¿Cómo?. ¡¡Espíritu de fuego!!-Yenna observo atenta la aparición del espíritu, estaba en forma chivi por que era demasiado grande para caber en la sala y comprendió que se trataba de Hao Asakura, nunca lo había visto personalmente, pero sabia de él.  
  
-Hao Asakura. ja. como si con ese espirititu me asustaras. ya veras. -elevo sus manos y de ellas brotaron muchas cuentas pequeñas y blancas, era un rosario-¡¡detención!!-el espíritu de fuego se paralizo y Hao quedo estático mirando a la chica.  
  
-¡Eres una sacerdotisa!-exclamo Anna sorprendida, levantándose del suelo.  
  
-¿Quieres pelea Hao? O ¿prefieres esperar?  
  
-No me parecería, eres la primera sacerdotisa capas de hacerle eso a mi espíritu de fuego. pero no creas que me intimidas nenita.  
  
-Como quieras. jajaja..  
  
Hao se fue sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa diabólica de Anna y de las demás chicas.  
  
-Nos veremos Annita. ah. y salúdame a mi hermanito de mi parte.  
  
-¡Bastardo!  
  
Al desaparecer Hao, Yenna le preguntó a Anna.  
  
-Disculpa, pero ¿lo conocías?  
  
-Sí, él es el hermano de mi prometido. eh.Yenna ¿cierto?  
  
-Así es.  
  
-Gracias. si no hubieras llegado.  
  
Jun, Tamao y Pirika se les acercaron, Tamao abrazo a Anna la que se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.  
  
-Está vivo. -murmuro Jun, mientras Yenna seguía hablándoles.  
  
-No se preocupen.-las animo y luego se dirigió a Anna-espero que ese estupido no se te vuelva a acercar.  
  
-Lo dudo. esta empeñado en matarme.  
  
-Y entre otras cosas, pero ya está. fue un gusto. Anna ¿cierto?  
  
-Sí. eh. ¿no te gustaría quedarte esta noche? Mañana partiremos a la aldea apache. me imagino que tu tambien iras a presenciar el torneo de shamanes.  
  
-Oh si. aunque no me agradan las peleas por conseguir títulos, pero esto es algo que concierne a toda la comunidad.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Pero si me quedare. y te acompañaré a la aldea. tengo una cuenta pendiente con Asakura.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Eh. señorita Anna. ¿le dirá al joven Yoh sobre la visita tan desagradable?  
  
-Creo que si. no puedo mentirle. se enterara igual.  
  
-Sí, creo que tiene razón y. me imagino que ya estará enterado de la decisión que tomaron los señores Asakura.  
  
-Me imagino.-espetó ruborizándose.  
  
-Esperemos que todo salga bien.-les dijo Pirika apoyada por Jun. Yenna seguía sin entender, pero no preguntó nada.  
  
-Gracias a Dios y tú pasabas por aquí Yenna-le dijo Jun Tao.  
  
-Oh bueno. estaba en el lago ganándome algunos yens y creo que al ponerme a caminar me perdí.. Jajaja. todo es obra del destino, las coincidencias no existen.  
  
-Es lo mismo que dice el joven Yoh.-le dijo Tamao sonriendo.  
  
-Yenna ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo ganas dinero?-le pregunto Anna a su nueva amiga.  
  
-Bueno. yo hago malabarismos. realizo un show divertidísimo que atrae a las personas. es fácil y necesario si quiero tener dinero para viajar.  
  
-Es verdad.-exclamo Jun.  
  
-Ya lo creo-dijo Pirika mientras se levantaba-me iré a dormir, mañana saldremos temprano.  
  
-Es verdad-musito Anna y dirigiéndose a Yenna le dijo-Tamao te preparara una habitación arriba..  
  
-Oh gracias.-les dijo y subió junto con Pirika y Tamao.  
  
-¿Anna te encuentras bien?-Jun aprovecho la ocasión para preguntarle.  
  
-No..  
  
-Puedes desahogarte conmigo-Anna se quedó pensativa por unos minutos antes de decirle.  
  
-Tuve miedo Jun. Hao estuvo a punto de violarme y de matarme, si no fuera porque Yenna llegó.  
  
-Tranquila. ahora que iremos con los chicos él no se te acercará.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-Ahora pensemos en algo alegre ¿si?... tu boda con Yoh por ejemplo. me imagino que jamás pensaste que seria tan rápido.  
  
-Si es verdad-le dijo recuperando su postura de siempre-¿Cómo se sentirá él?  
  
-Como todo hombre pronto a casarse.-le dijo Jun sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras, Anna la siguió, se despidió como siempre y entró en su habitación.  
  
-Es hora de dormir, faltan pocas horas para ir con Yoh. Yoh. y pensar que ya pronto seré tu esposa.  
  
La mañana llego como cualquier otra a excepción de que la pensión Asakura yacía sin moradores. Parecía olvidada a no ser porque sentado en los escalones que daban a la puerta estaba Hao, miraba con melancolía el escenario vació. Opacho apareció de repente mirando tristemente a su señor Hao.  
  
-No este triste señor Hao.  
  
-No lo estaré. es hora de irnos Opacho.  
  
-Sí señor. sus nuevos seguidores lo esperan en EEUU, están ansiosos de saber que es lo que hará ahora.  
  
-Conseguir lo que es mío. lo que siempre me ha pertenecido, se que no me dejaran entrar a la aldea y tampoco dejaran que participe en el torneo, aunque sea derecho de todo shaman. pero tengo una idea. que sorpresa se llevaran al verme llegar.-Opacho le sonrió dulcemente y ambos shamanes se elevaron en el aire desapareciendo luego en una ráfaga de fuego.  
  
El tiempo no se mide cuando viajas en la protección de un espíritu, quizás fueron días o semanas, pero para cuando el brillo rojizo del espíritu de fuego ceso ya estaban el desierto norteamericano.  
  
-De regreso. quien pensaría que jamás salí de aquí a menos para traer conmigo el talismán.-pensó Hao-pero. por más que piense que esto alegra la existencia, sigo sin quitármela de la cabeza.  
  
A lo lejos se divisaba un campamento oculto entre las rocas del gran cañón, se veían algunos shamanes entrenando, otros peleando, torturando, en fin, el pequeño Opacho se separo de su señor Hao y observo, su rostro se puso triste.  
  
-No las han encontrado-murmuro Hao-haré que vuelvas a mi. Hikari...  
  
Un hombre que venia corriendo hasta él le dijo entre jadeos.  
  
-Señor. señor Hao. bienvenido. esta noticia le alegrara, las han encontrado no muy lejos de aquí. a unos diez u once kilómetros.  
  
-No se alejaron mucho esta vez. quédate aquí. yo iré por ellas.  
  
HIKARI ASAKURA:  
  
UPS!!! ESTE CAPI ME DIO UN POCO DE CALOR, PERO EN SI, NO PENSABA QUE MI BELLO HAO LE HICIERA ALGO TAN TERRIBLE A ANNA, ES POR ESO QUE SE LES A UNIDO UNA NUEVA AMIGA, QUE POR SIERTO ES MUY PODEROSA..  
  
ESPEREN AL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE ESTARA MUY INTERESANTE...  
  
¡¡¡SAYONARA!!! 


	4. Encontrando cosas perdidas

NOTITAS: ESTE ES EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE MI FANFIC... Debo decir que me encanta la personalidad de Hao en mi fic, lo quise malo, bien malo, pero confundido y perdido, necesita ayuda... ¡dios por eso es que me fascina este personaje!  
  
CAPITULO 4 "Encontrando cosas perdidas"  
  
Llevaban horas corriendo, días huyendo de él, sabían que eran perseguidas, pero tenían que seguir, escapar, solo que una de ellas ya no podía más.  
  
-¡¡No pares!! ¡¡Sigue!!-gritaba una muchacha de caballos azules y ojos del mismo color, mientras corría atemorizada lejos del lugar.  
  
-¡¡Ya no doy más Megumi!!-le grito otra que venia tras ella. Se le notaba muy agitada, era alta, ojos pardos, cabello castaño y usaba lentes.  
  
-¡¡¿Quieres que él te mate?!!... ¡¡ya nos a echo mucho daño Hikari!!.  
  
-¡¡No. claro que no quiero que me mate!! ¡¡Tampoco quiero verlo!!  
  
-¡¡Entonces muevete!!  
  
-¡¡Es que me duelen los pies!!  
  
-¡¡Deja de quejarte y corre!!  
  
Corrieron un buen trecho entre las rocas que se alzaban en las paredes del gran cañón.  
  
-Ya. no.puedo.correr..más-le dijo jadeante la castaña a su amiga.  
  
-¡¡Rayos!!... nunca fuiste buena en gimnasia.  
  
-Lo.sé.  
  
-Con que aquí están.-dijo la voz de un hombre, estaba acompañado de dos más.  
  
-¡¡Nos encontraron!!-grito la castaña encogiéndose a un lado de Megumi.  
  
-¡Maldición! ¡Vamos!-tomó el brazo de su amiga y la empujo para que corriera, pero otro de los hombres que lo acompañaban le cortó el paso.  
  
-¿A dónde creen que van?-hablo, era más joven que el primero, de cabello rubio y ojos expresivos.  
  
-El señor esta muy enojado. y ya a regresado, lo podemos sentir ¿no querrán enfrentarse a su ira si escapan de nuevo?  
  
-¡Que se valla al diablo!-gritó Megumi.  
  
-No lo creo-le dijo otra persona apareciendo de la nada. Ambas chicas se asustaron al escucharlo hablar.  
  
-Señor.-murmuró el tercero de los hombres dirigiéndose al joven de largo cabello castaño y vestido con su extraña e inseparable capa.  
  
-Hao.-murmuro Megumi.  
  
-Malo, malo Megumi. Hikari, escapar así, es la tercera vez.me han hecho enojar-le dirigió una mirada significativa a la chica de cabello castaño.  
  
-Idiota. querías matarnos. a demás. después de lo que intentaste hacer.  
  
-Calla la boca Megumi.  
  
-Sí tú no fueras así. si tan solo no hubieras. habríamos aceptado a unirnos a ti. pero eso de querer destruir el mundo para formar uno sin la peste.-le dijo Hikari.  
  
-Tú no tienes una perspectiva muy diferente Hikari. o ya se te olvido.  
  
-¡¡Yo no soy como tu!! Eres un chico engreído. diabólico, estupido, egocéntrico. ¡¡yo no soy como tu maldito gusano!!..  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?!!-le grito abofeteándola fuertemente y lanzándola al suelo. La chica se sobo la mejilla y lo miró con profundo rencor, mientras su amiga la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.  
  
-Tendrás tu castigo por eso. ¡¡lévenlas de vuelta al campamento!! Tengo algo que hacer.  
  
-¡¡Sí señor!!-exclamaron los tres haciendo su posesión de objetos y llevándose a las chicas.  
  
-Recibirás tu castigo por eso Hikari.-diciendo eso desapareció en una llamarada de fuego.  
  
Mientras que en el campamento.  
  
-¡No me toques soquete!-le grito Megumi a uno de los tipos que se la habían llevado.  
  
-Ya calmate niñita. solo quiero jugar un ratito.  
  
-¡¡Ni te atrevas!!-y le dio una patada en la entrepierna que lo dejó inmovilizado-Bien merecido te lo tienes Kujo.  
  
-Megumi. quiero que sepas que has sido mi mejor amiga y ahora que moriré te voy a dejar todas mis cosas, espero que las cuides una vez que vuelvas a casa.  
  
- ¬ ¬. No digas bobadas  
  
-Pero si es verdad. Hao me castigara de nuevo, pero esta vez será diferente, no con el doble de entrenamiento y de seguro. será con la muerte.-le dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.  
  
-¬ ¬ que tonta que puedes ser a veces amiga.  
  
-Yo pensé que caer a este mundo, era lo mejor que me había pasado. pero. me equivoque. y Hao es más malo que antes.  
  
-Era de esperarse. pero lo dijo porque le dolió la verdad, eso es todo.  
  
-¿Tu crees?  
  
-Sí. en parte Hao esta muy perdido. sigue siendo dominante y todo eso, pero me arriesgaría a decir que no entiende el porque de su existencia, odia tener que saber que existe un alguien igual a él y que lo quieran más, después de todo lo único que tiene Hao es el respeto que le tienen a su poder. no a él.  
  
-Me da pena. pero se lo tenia merecido y ahora yo me ganare un nuevo castigo. quizás y me quema con su espíritu de fuego.  
  
-No sé. pero no me gusta nada eso. es que te miró de manera rara y aunque es extraño, ya que se llevaban bien hasta que él nos dijo su nuevo propósito. luego escapamos y después el te obligo a entrenar tan salvajemente. aun así me e dado cuenta que solo él puede manejarte bien y tu a él. no creo que eso lo haga sentirse muy bien.  
  
-¿Lo dices por el espíritu del agua? Y por como era.  
  
-Sí. en cierta medida ustedes dos se parecen. recuerda que antes de conocerme te gustaba la soledad, no te agradaba la gente. tenias pensamientos confusos.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
-En fin, este viaje ha cambiado y cambiara muchas cosas.  
  
-Tengo miedo.  
  
-No le temas. espero que no sea nada más que una amenaza.  
  
-Tambien espero lo mismo-le dijo Hikari sentada a su lado en el tepee. (notas: es una tienda con forma cónica como las que usaban en la antigüedad los apaches, en este caso, son más modernos)  
  
Mientras tanto Hao en otro lugar charlaba con un grupo de personas.  
  
-Ataquenlos cuanto quieran. él tiene que hacerse más fuerte.  
  
-Muy bien señor Hao.-le dijo el que parecía él jefe.  
  
-Ahora que estamos regresando a lo del torneo quiero que se haga más fuerte para recuperar mi otra parte. pobre iluso de Yoh.-pensó-esta vez lo matare y absorberé su alma definitivamente. no quedará nada de ti Yoh. nada-camino unos pasos y paró al recordar algo-verdad. el castigo de Hikari. eres inteligente niña, pero no como yo. pero si sabes como lastimar el orgullo de las personas. creo que me divertiré contigo un buen rato, una mujer como tu requiere de un domador como yo. lastima que con la lección anterior no hayas entendido. Jajaja-Y desapareció nuevamente en medio del fuego.  
  
En el campamento el ambiente estaba muy tenso para cuando llegó Hao.  
  
-Ya llegó-pensó Hikari sentada en su saco para dormir-se que un castigo de él no me importaría tanto, puedo defenderme, pero tengo miedo. ¿Por qué?... porque tengo miedo de él y de mi misma.  
  
En eso entró alguien a su tepee.  
  
-Ven conmigo.  
  
-Sí muero. te penare por el resto de tu vida.-Hao la miró y se largo a reír.  
  
-Ve a mi tepee y espérame. vamos a conversar tú y yo.  
  
Hikari obedeció y se metió al tepee de Hao, lo espero por un buen rato mirando el techo del toldo, tenia extraños símbolos dibujados a mano, probablemente por Hao.  
  
Eso la hacia recordar los sucesos de dos meses atrás. Cuando se encontraron con él.  
  
Que extraña e irónica es la vida, habían estado escapando del antiguo grupo en el que se encontraban, lo podía recordar como si hubiera sucedido ayer.  
  
Esas peleas, el poder, el espíritu del agua destrozando todo a su alrededor, si... se parecía a Hao, de eso no cabía duda.  
  
Cuando se encontraron con Hao, el las llevó a parte, a ese mismo tepee, todo el dolor de esa mañana y en que ambas amigas contaron lo sucedido a Hao, parecía haberse quedado en esa carpa, junto con sus sueños rotos, sus deseos, la esencia de Hao se apoderaba de todo a su alrededor.  
  
-El siempre consigue lo que quiere.  
  
Estaba mirando aun el techo cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello, se movió espantada y observo el rostro sonriente de Hao que la asusto más.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decirme?  
  
-Muchas cosas. como que me conoces bien Hikari, sabes que decir para sacarme de quicio y para herir mi orgullo. y si me conoces muy bien sabes lo que quiero ¿no?  
  
-A ¿Qué te refieres?  
  
-Ásete una simple pregunta. ¿Qué quieres de mi?  
  
HIKARI ASAKURA: PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS REVIEWS. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. 


	5. Que quieres de mi

NOTAS: Este capitulo contiene lemon, así que a los que no les gusta absténgase de leer el presente. ¡¡aunque no niego que esta Super!!!  
  
CAPITULO 5 "¿Qué quieres de mi?"  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunto la muchacha bastante confundida.  
  
-¡Eso!. simplemente eso Hikari.  
  
La muchacha lo pensó por un momento, aun no entendía a lo que iba Hao.  
  
Mientras que lejos de ahí un grupo bien conocido de shamanes peleaba contra otro no muy conocido.  
  
-¡¡Ataque de la cuchilla dorada!!-el ataque se dirigió a dos shamanes que peleaban muy cerca de un acantilado-¡¡maldición!!  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieren?  
  
-Solo hemos venido a ver que tan poderosos son ustedes. nada más.-le contesto él jefe.  
  
-¡Patrañas!-rugió el peliazulado Horo Horo.  
  
-No importa. ¡¡Golpe Medio!!-grito el hombre atacándolos, en eso interrumpió el ataque un muchacho muy velos y moreno.  
  
-Pue' que pasa cuate. que ya se le acabo la pila.  
  
-Entrometido.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a pelear, seguidos por golpes de parte de Ren.  
  
Frente a ellos peleaban otros más, uno pequeñito le daba de golpes a un orangután de dos metros de alto, dejándolo inconsciente.  
  
-Idiota.-pensó el pequeño Manta-el tamaño no importa. ¡¡eh Yoh ya casi los terminamos a todos!!  
  
-¿Estas bien Manta?-preguntó un castaño shaman llamado Yoh.  
  
-Oh muy bien. sirvió para ejercitar jajaja.  
  
-Es cierto. jejeje ^-^  
  
-Bien. y ahora dinos ¿Quién fue el voludo que los mando?-pregunto Horo Horo al jefe ya derrotado.  
  
-Me crees idiota como para decírtelo.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Ah?. ya que más da, fue alguien que quiere que él se vuelva más fuerte. eso es todo-le dijo apuntando a Yoh.  
  
-¿Mas fuerte? ¿Acaso fue.?  
  
-Hao.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿Hao?!!!!  
  
-Sí, el piensa que deberías ser más fuerte ya que tienes el medio para hacerlo. dice que no eres mas que un holgazán que no merece el apellido Asakura y otras cosas más.  
  
-¡¡Idiota!!-musito Yoh-si cree que me derrotara esta muy equivocado...  
  
-Podrás decir lo que quieras, pero las cosas no serán como antes.-le dijo el hombre, en eso apareció un muchacho de cómo 17 años realizo la posesión de almas y con ella desintegro al hombre y luego mando su alma a quien sabe donde pronunciando unas palabras.  
  
Todos observaron horrorizados la escena, uno de sus camaradas lo había matado. El joven que era de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes se dirigió hacia Yoh y le dijo.  
  
-Espero que ya no hagas esperar al señor Hao, Yoh Asakura-luego se le acerco y susurro a su oído-.aunque no sirva de nada, ya que al final nadie distinguirá a los buenos de los malos-sonrió maléficamente y antes de desaparecer gracias a su posesión de almas les dijo a todos-¡¡Nos veremos pronto.ah y mi nombre es Kouji Yonekura!!  
  
Los amigos lo vieron desaparecer y luego uno de ellos rompió el silencio.  
  
-Creo que deberías averiguar como funciona la mitad del talismán Yoh-le dijo su buen amigo Manta.  
  
-Tienes razón.  
  
-¡Oigan!...-exclamo Ryu-creo que ya casi llegamos.  
  
Yoh observó, a lo lejos se podía apreciar el desierto.  
  
-Vamos a descansar aquí.-dijo Yoh sentándose bajo el amparo de un cactus gigante. Los demás asintieron y lo imitaron. Entonces Manta se le acerco con una sonrisa en el rostro y le dijo.  
  
-Yoh...tengo noticias de Anna.  
  
Yoh se levanto de un salto.  
  
-Viene en camino...un espíritu nos a avisado.  
  
-Annita...-pensó Yoh.  
  
Mientras que en el campamento de Hao, este tenia acorralada a Hikari entre sus mantas y su cuerpo.  
  
-¡Déjame Hao! ¡Ya basta!  
  
-No te gustaba jugar conmigo.pues vamos a jugar enserio.  
  
-¿Qué me vas hacer?  
  
-Solo.-dijo apretándole fuertemente las muñecas-solo voy a satisfacer uno de mis instintos más básicos contigo.  
  
La muchacha enmudeció aterrada ante la confesión del muchacho, se movió violentamente tratando de alejarlo, pero no había caso.  
  
-Deja de moverte ¿quieres?...o cooperas o...  
  
-O ¿Qué? Ya déjame en paz.  
  
-Escúchame bien Hikari.yo nunca cedo ante lo que me propongo por nada del mundo.o cooperas o mando a alguien para que se encargue de Megumi.tu decides.  
  
-No. -le dijo y luego pensó-a Megumi no-cerro los ojos y le pregunto- ¿siempre consigues así lo que quieres?  
  
-Sí.¿Entonces?.-la chica dejo de oponer resistencia-muy bien, así esta mejor.buena chica.  
  
Comenzó a besarle el cuello salvajemente mientras le quitaba la blusa que andaba trayendo, Hikari no movía ni un músculo entre aterrada y entre excitada por las extrañas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. La verdad era que lo deseaba, a pesar de todo, por eso era que no se podía fiar de ella misma.  
  
Odiaba lo que estaba pensando, pero eran su aroma, su cuerpo que se calentaba con cada caricia, la suavides de sus labios, la manera en que la tocaba, lo que no podía resistir y todo eso la estaba haciendo perder la razón. Más aun cuando él la beso en los labios.  
  
Quemaba de una manera indescriptible, se sentía a fuego y a brazas.se sentía aun hombre salvaje, a un cazador que prueba a su presa para ver hasta donde podía llegar.  
  
Hao comenzó por quitarle su blusa, de hecho, él ya estaba semidesnudo. La contemplo por unos minutos, sabía que solo jugaría con ella, la haría suya para castigarla, lo haría para lastimarla, pero con ese cuerpo, con esos ojos entrecerrados intentando no verlo a la cara, con esos labios mojados y entreabiertos; y con ese orgullo inquebrantable de mujer, ella estaba dispuesta a todo por evitar el sufrimiento a los demás. Era fuerte, indomable, lo había intentado durante dos meses y medio, domarla, pero no podía, eso le atraía más. Sí, la verdad era que la deseaba.  
  
Termino por quitarse el resto de la ropa y se agacho para besarla, mientras lo hacia le quitaba el sostén, luego recorrió con su lengua desde la boca hasta los pechos, los beso desesperadamente, mordisqueó y probo de su néctar una y otra vez, en medio de los gemidos que Hikari no podía reprimir, la muchacha se estaba dejando llevar aunque sabia que solo lo hacia para lastimarla, ese era su miedo.  
  
Hao comenzó a bajar con su lengua hasta llegar a su vientre, muy sutilmente se deshizo de la falda que vestía y de la única prenda que cubría su intimidad, Hikari apretó los dientes al sentir como Hao la besaba en la entrepierna y luego se estremeció porque el muchacho a continuación le introdujo la lengua y la hacia reaccionar moviendo su clítoris para excitarla, le abrió las piernas y Hao se posiciono entre ellas.  
  
El dolor que sintió fue terrible, Hao la penetraba con fuerza, entrando y saliendo salvajemente. Hikari gemía locamente y al mismo tiempo dejaba salir lágrimas de dolor y de pena, se odiaba por permitirlo, se odiaba por no poder dejar de sentir algo por él y por saber que era solo el juego de Hao.  
  
El shaman al escuchar como la chica gemía, sentía como su mente dejaba de estar en tierra firme y volaba hacia el mundo del placer infinito del sexo, así en medio de esa enajenación, seguía en su labor una y otra vez, posesionándose de su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso.  
  
Era extraño y no comprendía ¿Por qué?, pero al escucharla su excitación se incrementaba increíblemente, se levanto un poco antes de mirarla a los ojos mientras se movía y al mismo tiempo empujaba a la chica hacia arriba. Lagrimas, eso era lo que veía, solo lagrimas saladas cargadas de dolor, de angustia, de miedo, sabia lo que ella pensaba, pero no pasaría, porque él no lo quería así.  
  
El orgasmo se hizo intenso y el clímax llego para ambos por igual, Hao lanzó un gemido ronco y extraño antes de salir de ella, se acerco a su rostro y la besó en los labios, lamió su lengua y las lagrimas acumulado en las mejillas.  
  
-Te extrañe. ¿lo sabias?  
  
-No-le dijo tajantemente.  
  
-Te extrañe.Hikari.tú eres mía.  
  
-No lo soy.no lo seré nunca.Hao-le dijo ella ocultando su rostro en el pecho del shaman, lo odiaba, pero lo amaba a la vez.  
  
-Eres mía.y te haré mía cuanto quiera.  
  
-No soy tu juguete Hao.  
  
-Haré que me ames aunque yo no lo haga.  
  
Hikari soltó unas lagrimas-No lo lograras.jamás.  
  
-Piensa en que si llegas a escapar te buscare hasta el fin del mundo porque eres de mi propiedad.-le dijo enojándose, la tomo por la cintura sentándola sobre sus piernas y separándolas de tal manera que pudiera volver a penetrarla, a continuación tomó uno de sus brazos e hizo aparecer en su mano una llamarada de fuego y con ella la quemo un poco más abajo del hombro. Hikari cerro los ojos fuertemente aguantando el dolor del fuego y de la penetración-el símbolo del fuego.-murmuró Hao-juro Hikari que te obligare a amarme, pero yo jamás te amare.ahora.quieras o no, me perteneces.ya no necesito de alguien más.serás mi mujer.  
  
Y diciendo esto la volvió a recostar, se separo de ella y se levanto. Cogío sus ropas y se vistió rápidamente, salio del tepee dejando a Hikari llorando desolada.  
  
-Quería venir a este lugar más que nadie en el mundo.-murmuro sollozando-y ahora viviré encadenada a este infierno porque ya no podré regresar al mío.este es mi castigo ¿esto es lo que querías de mí?.Hao.  
  
Cerró los ojos dejando salir su angustia. La entrada del toldo se abrió y entro Megumi que la abrazó a penas se halló frente a su amiga.  
  
La vio desnuda y sobre las sabanas unas pequeñas manchas de sangre, comprendió entonces que sus suposiciones habían sido correctas.  
  
-Tranquila Hikari-le dijo estrechándola fuertemente-yo estoy aquí.  
  
-Ya no podré regresar, ya nunca más, si antes tenia una oportunidad ya no la tengo.-le dijo llorando.  
  
-No regresaremos las dos.yo sin ti no regresare, eres como mi hermana y ahora.nos iremos.  
  
-Pero él dijo que me buscaría hasta el fin del mundo.incluso me tatuó con el símbolo del fuego.  
  
-¡Maldito!...Hikari ¿Cómo permitiste que te hiciera esto?  
  
-Por que Hao es capas de hacer cualquier cosa por lo que quiere. incluso matar si es necesario.  
  
-Es cierto.nos iremos de todas formas, si tenemos que escondernos por siempre así lo haremos.vistéte Hikari, nos vamos.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Salieron aprovechando la ausencia de Hao.  
  
-Me iré lejos.tan lejos.-pensó Hikari mientras corrían alejándose del campamento-quizás.Hao, tu me hayas echo amarte y yo jamás logre eso en ti, pero juro que transformare esto que siento por ti en puro odio.te arrepentirás.  
  
Hao regresó horas más tarde al campamento y no encontró a ninguna de las dos, sabia que escaparían, lo había querido así, es por eso que nadie las detuvo, entro a su tepee y se recostó de espaldas mirando el techo. Ahí estaban los símbolos que él mismo había dibujado para distraerse por las noches.  
  
-El fuego, la tierra, el viento y finalmente tu Hikari.el agua, te lo dije, te buscare hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.pero se que no será tan lejos, después de todo tu destino esta aquí conmigo.sé que se dirigen a la aldea Apache, porque después de todo hice que me amaras..  
  
***********************************************************  
  
-El muy idiota se enamoro de ella-hablo un muchacho mientras se balanceaba en las ramas altas de un árbol.  
  
-¿Qué harás Kouji?-le preguntó una muchacha a su lado.  
  
-Nada.¿Qué tendría que hacer? lo único que me queda por hacer es.eliminar a los hermanos Asakura y convertirme en el shaman king.el resto es cosa del futuro que yo controlaré.por ahora es bueno que Yoh Asakura crea que estamos de lado de Hao.  
  
-¿Crees que se enamoro de verdad de ella? Es tan simple.  
  
-Estoy seguro.a demás ella no es tan simple como crees Midori, eso tu lo sabes, ella es más poderosa de lo que aparenta.  
  
-Si tú lo dices.  
  
-Así mismo.yo lo digo.  
  
-Entonces.esto comienza aquí.  
  
-En realidad.esto ya comenzó hace mucho. jajaja  
  
Rio descontroladamente ante la mirada inquisitiva de la muchacha. Mientras tanto Hikari y Megumi ya se habian alejado del campamento, caminaban por el desierto, entre el hambre y la sed. Llegaron hasta las rocas del otro lado del gran cañon, cuando divisaron a lo lejos a un grupo de chicas que caminaban riendo con rumbo aun desconocido para las dos muchachas.  
  
-¡¡Jajajaja! Señorita Pirika...eso estuvo muy bueno...es el chiste mas bueno que e oído a parte de los que cuenta el joven Chocolove.  
  
-Ah Tamao...no me halagues que me da vergüenza.  
  
-Dios...-murmuró Anna-esto será una terrible experiencia.  
  
-¿por qué lo dice Anna?-le pregunto Yenna.  
  
-Porque ya no parara de contar esas ridiculeces que le enseña Chocolove ¬ ¬  
  
-¿quién es Chocolove?  
  
-Un amigo de mi prometido, afroamericano que quiere ser comediante...  
  
-Veo que no es muy bueno-le dijo sonriendo con una gotita en la frente.  
  
-¡¡Miren!! ¡¡son unas chicas!!-grito con entusiasmo Pirika- ¡¡holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
-Hola mi nombre es Megumi y ella mi amiga Hikari-la saludo.  
  
-Hola-respondieron Tamao, Anna y Yenna a la ves.  
  
-Que hacen en pleno desierto-le pregunto la chica-a menos que sean shamanes.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos son shamanes...-le dijo Yenna-nosotras vamos camino al torneo.  
  
-A...-murmuro Hikari-nosotras vamos a Texas.  
  
-¿no van al torneo?-le pregunto extrañada Anna.  
  
-No..-respondió Hikari tristemente. Anna la observó por unos minutos, sonrió débilmente y le dijo-no te preocupes...  
  
-¿cómo?-exclamo.  
  
-Mi nombre es Anna Kyoyama...mucho gusto...Hikari.  
  
-¿cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿puedes leer la mente?  
  
Anna sonrió.  
  
-No-mintió-solo que tu amiga Megumi dijo tu nombre al presentarte.  
  
-A es verdad...soy Hikari Hayashibara y soy una itako.  
  
-Que coincidencia-le dijo Tamao-la señorita Anna también es itako.  
  
-¿de verdad?-le preguntó Hikari.  
  
-Asi es...Yenna también lo es.  
  
-Si y ahora que estamos tres juntas podríamos realizar lo que te dije Anna.  
  
-¿qué cosa?-preguntó Megumi, asombrada de que esas chicas a las que recién conocían planearan cosas con ellas, no era muy lógico.  
  
-Un entrenamiento especial-le dijo Anna-creo que después de todo nuestro viaje no será tan aburrido-le dijo Anna a Yenna.  
  
-¿Podemos?...digo ¿podemos ir con ustedes a la aldea apache?-pregunto tímidamente Hikari.  
  
-Pero Hikari, creí que querías irte...digo irnos.  
  
-Si, pero ese entrenamiento especial suena bien.  
  
-Bueno, si es lo que quieres-sonrió dulcemente, pensando que aquello era lo más raro que había pasado, exceptuando algunas cosas que le dolía recordar- que raro...nunca pensé hacer amigos tan rápido.  
  
-Es el destino-murmuro Anna-siempre te lleva de un lado a otro...siempre te lleva a encararlo...para vencer miedos-dijo esto ultimo mirando a Hikari, la que se puso muy roja.  
  
-Será acaso que Anna puede de verdad leer la mente-pensó la chica-en fin, si tengo que encararlo, o haré...quizás escapar no sea la ruta adecuada para olvidar todo lo que me a sucedido...nos ha sucedido.  
  
HIKARI ASAKURA:  
  
UN CAPITULO DEFINITIVAMENTE EXTRAÑO, PERO TENIA QUE HACER PARECER A HAO EL HOMBRE MAS MALVADO Y A LA VEZ EL MAS LINDO QUE EXISTA.  
  
ESTE ENCUENTRO FUE DE LO MAS RARO, PERO YA VERAN MAS ADELANTE PORQUE TENIA QUE UNIR AL GRUPO DE ANNA CON HIKARI, YA QUE AMBAS TOMAN UN PAPEL SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE EN MI FIC....  
  
ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI...  
  
SAYONARA.................................................................... ................... 


	6. entrenamiento especial

Hikari Asakura:  
  
La verdad es que tarde mucho con este y no es porque no tenga capítulos y es que necesitaba continuar con otros y veo que me he adelantado bastante con Volver a empezar y ya casi lo termino. En fin quiero ofrecer mis disculpas y este es un nuevo capitulo, como con dos meses de retrado...UPS!!!!  
  
Tratare de actualizar más rapido, tengo tantas cosas en mente que ya quiero seguir adelante. Gracias a todos aquellos que me han apoyado.  
  
CAPITULO 6 "Entrenamiento especial"  
  
-Hey...-musito Ren Tao a sus amigos cuando la mañana se estaba haciendo presente-nos dormimos al aire libre...  
  
-No crees que es relajante Ren-le dijo Yoh como siempre tan sonriente.  
  
-Sí... pero...  
  
-¡¡¡Tengo hambre!!!  
  
-Ya me extrañaba que Horo Horo no nos diera el saludo de "buenos días"- murmuro Ren por lo bajo ante la mirada chistosa que ponia chocolove.  
  
-Eh... pues... que yo tambien estoy doblao de hambre...  
  
-Entonces está dicho...¡¡vamonos a comer algo!!-grtó con entusiasmo Horo Horo.  
  
-solo una pregunta amigos-dijo Manta-eh...¿Dónde se supone que vamos a comer algo?  
  
-Es verdad-dijo Yoh-esto es pleno desierto...tendremos que aguantarnos hasta que lleguemos a la aldea Apache.  
  
-¡¡¡NO!!!-lloriqueo el ainu.  
  
Caminaron durante horas muriendose del hambre, sobre todo el pobre de Horo Horo.  
  
-T^T....  
  
-Calma Horo-le animo Manta-Ya no falta mucho.  
  
- T^T....  
  
Mientras que a kilómetros de ahí.  
  
-Entonces vivian con gente mala-repitio Pirika haciendo un puchero.  
  
-Así es-le dijo Megumi-no es que nos trataran mal, pero...algunos shamanes no tienen sentido de lo moral.  
  
-Es verdad-murmuró Anna seriamente-siempre van a existir aquellos que quieren el mal a las personas-se acordó de Hao al decir aquello.  
  
-En fin...-interrumpio Hikari-son ustedes amigas ¿no?  
  
-Sí...-le dijo Tamao-aunque la señorita Jun se separo de nosotras.  
  
-¿Era otra amiga?  
  
-Si señorita Megumi...tubimos un pequeño problema en el aeropuerto.  
  
-Pero Jun llegara luego-le dijo Anna.  
  
-Tienes razon Anna-habló Pirika mientras se sentaba en una roca vencida por el cansancio.  
  
-¡Miren!-exclamo Yenna observando un especie de oasis en medio del desierto- está perfecto para nuestro entrenamiento especial.  
  
-¿tan pronto?  
  
-Mientras más rapido mejor Anna-le dijo sonriendo.  
  
Caminaron hasta el oasis.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-Tengo mucha hambre...  
  
-No desesperes Horo Horo...-le dijo Riu-en cuanto llegemos a la aldea de los apaches cocinare algo riquisimo para todos.  
  
-Gracias amigo-le dijo Horo dandole palmaditas en la espalda-tu eres el unico que me comprende.  
  
-¬ ¬ no digas estupideces-murmuro molesto Ren mientras se adelantaba a escalar una pendiente-a demas...-miro tras la roca sonriendo disimuladamente- ya llegamos.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo?!!-Horo Horo trepo rapidamente y lanzó un grito de alegria al ver no muy lejos como aparecia la aldea. Se lanzo a correr a maxima velocidad.  
  
-¬ ¬U...este no tiene remedio.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Anna, Hikari y Yenna se encontraban orando, sentadas en circulo.  
  
Un espiritu se paro tras Yenna, era como un lobo de piel banca y brillante.  
  
-congela el tiempo Cronos-y así se hiso, el tiempo fue congelado-ya podemos empezar.  
  
Anna llamó a sus espiritus.  
  
-Vamos a luchar a tiempo muerto-dijo Anna-es difícil porque no existe nada más que nosotras...  
  
-increíble-murmuro Hikari-bien ahora me toca...¡ven a mi...mi espíritu de agua!- llamo y el sagrado espiritu del agua se le aparecio detrás de ella, Anna y Yenna estaban sorprendidas-vamos a luchar...-dijo la itako con la voz fria.  
  
Luchar sin tiempo era realmente muy extraño, las tres chicas tenían que medir sus ataques y defensas para no herir a las otras o herirse ellas mismas.  
  
El sonido de las esferas del rosario de Anna paralizaba a uno de sus espíritus mientras que el otro atacaba sutilmente. Yenna enredaba su rosario impidiendo que el espíritu de Anna le atacara, pero esto no duraba mucho, mientras que Hikari las atacaba con mayor velocidad.  
  
El espíritu del agua era muy parecido al del fuego, solo que azul y que de su cabeza se desprendían dos largas tiras de lo que parecía cabello plateado. Su rosario era perlado de un color celeste pálido y sonaba a música marina.  
  
De pronto Yenna deshizo el hechizo del tiempo con cronos su espíritu y las tres cayeron al suelo rendidas.  
  
-No puedo...ni siquiera vencerlas...-dijo yenna jadeante-es...muy...difícil.  
  
-Es...cierto-murmuro Hikari-la atmósfera...se hace muy...pesada.  
  
-En fin...-dijo Anna-otros más como este y...seremos más poderosas que antes...  
  
En eso llego Tamao algo confundida, no había pasado mas de un minuto desde que las había visto conjurar a sus guardianes.  
  
-Debe de ser muy...cansado...-pensó-estoy haciendo de comer...  
  
-que bueno, ya me moría de hambre-dijo Yenna sonriendo y se fue junto a Tamao hacia donde estaban Pirika y Megumi.  
  
-¿Quién?-pregunto Anna, Hikari la miro confusa-¿Quién es él?  
  
-¿a que te refieres?  
  
-Al hombre que te hizo tanto daño...  
  
Hikari estaba asombrada, su duda sobre los poderes de Anna estaban resueltos, al menos sabia que podía leer la mente.  
  
-Es...no se, te metería en algo que no debería importante.  
  
-Pero si sigues desconcentrándote así, como hoy en la pelea, podrías salir lastimada...lo mejor será que me cuentes, aunque sea para desahogarte.  
  
-No eres muy propensa a hacer esto ¿no?  
  
-No...me cuesta mucho.  
  
-Esta bien...-la miro-tu no eres la única que puede leer la mente.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Lo conoces...es más...es el hermano de tu prometido.  
  
-Hao...  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Ese maldito...  
  
-Solo esta desconcertado...no sabe lo que esta haciendo...no desde que fue vencido por Yoh.  
  
-Sabes su nombre.  
  
-Hao...habla de él...murmura cuando duerme-se sonrojo-cuando entrenábamos y él se iba a dormir lo escuchaba...  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-No sabía quien eras...hasta que...bueno pude leer tu mente en la pelea.  
  
-Entonces no fuiste la única que se desconcentró.  
  
-Tal parece.  
  
Anna sonrió y le dijo-no te preocupes...  
  
-No lo haré.  
  
-Espero...-ahora fue Hikari la que sonrió.  
  
-¿lo amas?  
  
-¿a Yoh?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Lo amo.  
  
-Pues...yo amo a Hao, pero tambien lo odio...  
  
-Eso se llama amor-camino de regreso y Hikari la siguió. En eso sintió algo extraño, una presencia.  
  
Yenna se había levantado de golpe y miraba hacia todas partes hasta que se percato que unos hombres se acercaban a Anna.  
  
-¡¡Anna!! ¡¡detrás de ti!!  
  
La chica volteo y le planto un golpe certero en la cara al hombre.  
  
-Chica estupida.  
  
-¡Son shamanes!-grito Megumi haciendo la posesión de objetos.  
  
-¡¡No están nada de mal ¿no cuate?!!-grito su compañero era alto de ojos negros y cabello grisáceo.  
  
-¡Nada mal hombre!-le dijo sobándose la nariz.  
  
-¡Yo quiero la rosada!-gritó otro apareciendo de entre los arbustos.  
  
-¡A mi déjame la rubia y la castaña, Ryan!-le grito otro hombre al que Anna le había pegado.  
  
-¡¡No Harley!!...yo quiero a la rubia...a mi nadie me golpea-dijo sonriendo con morbo.  
  
-¡¡Como quieras Ryan!!-Harley se lanzo hacia Hikari, pero esta extrañamente sonrió causando una confusión en el hombre.  
  
-¡¡Espíritu del agua!!-llamo-voy a ver como nos sale algunos trucos.  
  
-Un espíritu sagrado-razono el tipo.  
  
-Veamos si funciona el entrenamiento-dijo fríamente Anna. Yenna ya le estaba dando de golpe a su contrincante, un hombre ya maduro al que no le costo mucho dejar fuera de combate.  
  
Tamao estaba peleando sin mucha dificultad para proteger a Pirika, Yenna se le unió luego.  
  
-Eres fuerte presiosa-le dijo Ryan a Anna.  
  
-No puedo decirte lo mismo...  
  
-Eso no importa...¡¡Samantha...golpe de martillo!!-grito, su espíritu el de una chica, arremetió contra Anna, la que lo bloqueo con uno de sus espiritus.  
  
-No seas idiota-le dijo Anna tranquilamente-soy la futura primera dama de los shamanes, un espiritu omo el tuyo no me vencera.  
  
Lo unico que hiso fue pensar y Ryan estaba vencido en el suelo inconsciente. En tanto Hikari se estaba divirtiendo mucho.  
  
-Y....ahora...-agua por aquí y por allá y la chica riéndose del pobre tipo que escapaba aterrado de las garras del espíritu sagrado-eres muy débil, deberías medir los poderes de tus contrincantes antes de ponerte a luchar...bien, ya me aburrí de este juego...¡¡tornado de agua!!-el tipo salio volando unos cuantos metros y quedó inconsciente-listo.  
  
-Eres como una fiera-le dijo Yenna sonriente-te gusta jugar con la presa.  
  
-Solo a veces...cuando me siento ofendida-le dijo-¿Quién se cree que es?  
  
-Es cierto-le respondió. Megumi se les acercó.  
  
-A demás...que puedo decir...el entrenamiento surte efecto...  
  
-Entonces-dijo Yenna-seguiremos con esto.  
  
-Bien...-dijo Tamao concluyendo a aquella conversación alegremente-¿comemos ahora?  
  
-¡Claro!-exclamaron todas. Anna dirigió su mirada hacia el desierto, por el otro lado del oasis.  
  
-Yoh...ya estamos cerca...  
  
A los reviews, mil gracias. 


	7. regresando a ti

Hikari A:  
  
Konnishiwa!!! A todos, este es un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
"Regresando a ti"  
  
Han pasado varias semanas y el grupo de Yoh ya estaba casi llegando a la aldea apache.  
  
-Yoh...  
  
-¿Dime Manta?-le pregunto observando la luz del amanecer.  
  
-¿Qué harás en cuanto llegue Anna?-Yoh sonrio.  
  
-La llevare a dar una vuelta...iremos al lago, luego si es de noche veremos la puesta de sol y...  
  
-No me referia a eso Yoh.  
  
-¿Ah?...-se sonrojo.  
  
-Pero vale...gracias por confiar tus cosas íntimas a mí.  
  
-Oh...no hay de que Manta eres uno de mis más apreciados amigos.  
  
-En fin...me refería a que Hao estará aquí...  
  
-Ya lo sé...pero no te preocupes Manta...Hao no se acercara a Anna...no si yo lo puedo evitar-puso cara de estar de mal humor, pero luego sonrió-a demás tengo una idea y Hao no podrá hacer nada en contra de eso.  
  
-¿De que se trata?  
  
-Ya lo veras amigo, se trata de algo maravilloso y luego habrá fiesta.  
  
-¿fiesta?... ¿Yoh?... ¿no pensaras pedirle que se case contigo?-el shaman sonrió-¡¡pero si son muy jóvenes!!-gritó.  
  
Sus amigos atendieron al grito.  
  
-¿jóvenes para qué?-preguntó Horo Horo.  
  
-Yoh...-empezó Manta-eh...no mejor que él les diga...en fin amigo, tu sabes que te apoyo.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-pero ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablaban?-siguió Horo Horo.  
  
-Ya lo vas a saber amigo-le dijo Yoh-ten paciencia.  
  
-Bien...en fin...¿a que hora comemos?  
  
-Que desubicado eres Hoto Boro-le dijo Ren de manera burlona.  
  
-¡¡que dejes de llamarme así!!  
  
Ren negó con la cabeza y se retiro.  
  
-Hace falta tu hermana aquí.  
  
-¬ ¬...¿Qué te pasa con mi hermanita?  
  
-A mi nada...solo que ella si sabe ponerte a raya.  
  
-¬ ¬ si claro...que te pille con mi hermanita Rentado...y te las veras conmigo.  
  
-No me interesa en lo más mínimo.  
  
-¬ ¬ espero así sea...  
  
-¬¬  
  
-No pelen más-les dijo Yoh sonriendo-miren, ya llegamos.  
  
A lo lejos se podía apreciar la aldea Apache.  
  
-¿Listos pa´ cumplir con nuestros destinos mis cuates?-pregunto Chocolove.  
  
-¡¡Si!!-gritaron todos mientras se hechaban a correr con rumbo a la aldea Apache.  
  
Anna, Hikari, Megumi, Yenna, Tamao y Pirika se estaban acercando a paso rapido hacia donde estaba la aldea Apache. Hiban conversando alegremente cuando un grito de Tamao las hace detenerse.  
  
-¡¡Señorita Hikari!!  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-se acercó Pirika a las chicas, Hikari estaba en el suelo como desmayada, pero despierta.  
  
-No se preocupen...solo perdí el equilibrio...-les dijo la muchacha tomándose la cabeza como si le pesara.  
  
-¿de verdad te sientes bien Hikari?-preguntó Megumi a su amiga.  
  
-Si...ya me siento perfectamente.  
  
-Esto no me gusta nada...puede haberte dado insolación.  
  
Anna y las demás pararon junto a un árbol, era hora de comer algo.  
  
-Megu yo...quiero decir que no me ha llegado...  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Ya tengo dos semanas de retraso...  
  
-Hay Dios Hikari...no puede ser...  
  
-Megu y si yo...si yo estoy embarazada ¿Qué voy hacer?  
  
-No pienses eso...debe ser solo un retraso, veras que es así...-la miró con preocupación-iré por Anna...ella sabrá que hacer.  
  
-¡¡¡No!!!...si alguien se entera...no Megu.  
  
-¿Enterarse de qué?  
  
-¡¡Anna!!-exclamaron las dos. Megumi se cayó de la roca en que estaba sentada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó seria.  
  
-Nada-le dijo Hikari-Anna la miro-No leas mi mente Anna por favor...  
  
-Entonces dime... ¿Qué sucede? Megumi no tiene esa cara de espanto por nada.  
  
-Es que...es que...-Hikari bajo la cabeza-creo que estoy....embarazada.  
  
-O-O..........................-fue la única expresión de Anna, luego le dijo-debe ser una broma ¿cierto?  
  
-Tal parece que no...  
  
-En cuanto lleguemos a la aldea le pediré a Fausto que te examine...así estarás más segura.  
  
-¡¡Anna!!-la itako le dio una sola mirada y Hikari se quedó callada.  
  
-Te revisaras con Fausto y listo...  
  
-Eh...esta bien...-comenzaba a darle un poco de miedo su nueva amiga.  
  
Un suspiro fue echado al aire, era media tarde y estaba sentado en una roca en la entrada de la aldea, no quería entrar aun, pensó por un momento en que ella llegaria y se hallaria ante él e ideo decirle algo, pero mas las palabras no brotarian porque el lo sabia, era un gran cobarde en cuanto a ese tipo de cosas, no estaba hecho para el amor, las pocas veces que había aado a alguien la persona salia lastimada, era mejor así...después de todo era un ser al que aborrecian, no habria ser capaz de amarlo, ni aunque fuera la persona más dulce del mundo, jamas lo amarian o quizás si, si ella aparecia frente a el odiandolo, sabria que lo amaba, sonrio, quizás las cosas no podrian ser tan malas...  
  
Levanto la vista, pero ella no estaba ahí, en su lugar se encontraba su sombra, su hermano menor. Las piernas medio abiertas en posición de ataque, sus amigos atentos, volvio a sonreir, envidiaba la cantidad e amigos que él tenia, lo envidiaba y odiaba con toda el alma, pero por una extraña razon se le ocurrio algo totalmente descabellado ¿Cómo habria sido vivir junto a el? ¿crecer a su lado como buenos hermanos? ¿Qué se habria sentido no ser rechazado como siempre?  
  
Se levanto de la roca y camino hacia el sin perderlo de vista.  
  
-Espero esta vez nuestra pelea sea de buen nivel Yoh...por mi parte jugare limpio...en cuanto a tu alma...sigo queriéndola, pero tal vez te permita entregármela sin humillarte y...Anna...  
  
-Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí Hao...  
  
-Si te gano ella se queda conmigo...-dio la vuelta y murmuro-espero no pierdas de manera deshonrosa...o simplemente...no pierdas.  
  
Estaba tan confundido, no amaba a la sacerdotisa, solo quería hacer sufrir a Yoh ¿pero porque? Recién ahora en mucho tiempo había perdido la razón del porque no apreciaba a Yoh...tal vez ¿Por qué no debía existir? ¿Por qué era un error? O ¿simplemente porque no soportaba que él si fuera feliz dentro de lo que cabe y él, tan poderoso y temido, no lo fuera?  
  
El azul de la cueva lo dejo metido en sus pensamientos mientras la tristeza lo embargaba.  
  
-que infeliz soy...  
  
-Ahí está...lo pueden ver...-comunico Anna a sus amigas.  
  
-Si-dijo como extasiada Megumi.  
  
-Es hermoso...-Yenna estaba sin palabras.  
  
Subieron las piedras a modo de escaleras que llegaban hasta el acceso a la aldea Apache de estos tiempos.  
  
-Este mundo hace 500 años debió de ser fantástico-le dijo Megumi a Tamao.  
  
-Ya lo creo señorita Megumi...  
  
Llegaron hasta una cueva y entraron luego hasta otra.  
  
-Creo que el pasaje hacia la aldea es por aquí-dijo Anna, pero cuatro hombres les cortaron la pasada.  
  
-Anna Kyoyama...el señor Hao decea verla.  
  
-Pues dile a ese bastardo que no ire a ninguna parte.  
  
-Dijo que se negaria-hiso la posecion de objetos, pero su vista se fue a perder en Megumi-Megumi...  
  
-Falton...-murmuro la chica-cerdo...-hiso la posecion. El hombre miro a Hikari.  
  
-El señor Hao esta muy decepcionado...pero sabia que vendrian, claro que le sera una sorpresa saber que acompañaban a la sacerdotisa Anna.  
  
-Ella no ira a ninguna parte-le amenazo Hikari-ya estoy cansada de ustedes y...de...-llevo su mano hacia la boca, mal momento para sentir nauseas, corrió hacia un lado de la roca y vomitó lo que había comido.  
  
-Hikari-dijo Megumi.  
  
-Ya estoy bien...-hiso la posecion con su espiritu de agua y llamo a las fuerzas de su elemento.  
  
-¿sintieron eso?-pregunto Ren Tao a sus amigos.  
  
-Así es...es sorprendente...-dijo Yoh-y viene de la cueva que pasamos antes.  
  
Los shamanes corrieron de regreso a la cueva que antes habian pasado, para hallar a una chica dandole una paliza a un hombre que intentaba defenderse.  
  
-Es un espíritu sagrado...-dijo Yoh. Miro a otras chicas que peleaban y las reconocio, corrio hasta un hombre que atacaba a su Annita-¡¡espada fugaz de Amidamaru!!-lo dejo fuera de convate y se acerco a su prometida sonriendo- ¿estas bien Annita?  
  
-Yoh...-se colgo de su cuello mientras verificaba que nadie los estuviera viendo, pero siempre hay alguien.  
  
-¡¡pero que romántico!!-grito Pirika, luego se dirigió a su hermano que había detenido a otro de los hombres con la ayuda de Ren y Yenna.  
  
-Pirika...  
  
-Te extrañe hermano...pero...¿pensabas que te desharías de mi tan fácilmente?  
  
-uu no...para nada...  
  
-Joven Liserg...gracias-dijo Tamao.  
  
-No hay de que Tamao...y ellas ¿Quiénes son?  
  
-Es cierto-dijo Anna, ya despegada de su prometido-ella es Yenna, es sacerdotisa, la conocimos en la pensión...gracias ella Hao no pudo...  
  
-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Yoh alterándose.  
  
-Después hablaremos Yoh...  
  
-Mucho gusto-saludo Yenna.  
  
-Sea lo que sea que hayas echo-dijo Yoh-gracias.  
  
-No hay de que...  
  
-Ella...-continuo Anna-es Megumi y su amiga Hikari...  
  
-Es un gusto conocerlos-dijeron ambas.  
  
-Tu tienes en tu poder al espíritu del agua...-pregunto Manta a Hikari.  
  
-Así es...soy sacerdotisa y Megumi es Shaman...conocimos a las chicas hace unas semanas.  
  
-Yo soy Yoh Asakura.  
  
Hikari agacho la cabeza, eran iguales físicamente. Pero se dio cuenta de que los hombres habían recuperado sus fuerzas, sin embargo no atacaron.  
  
-Llegaste rápidamente Anna...  
  
-Hao...  
  
Hikari retrocedió, la vista de Hao se clavo en la de ella, sintiéndose asombrado y feliz de verla.  
  
-Hikari...  
  
-¡¡Te odio Hao!!-grito asiendo la posesión-¡¡pelea!!  
  
-No lo haré...seria perjudicial para los dos...tu agua y yo fuego ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Me importa un comino...  
  
-Por ahora no pelearemos...será para más adelante...-se acercó a ella-no sabes como te he extrañado-susurro a su oído. Hikari retrocedo unos pasos y le dio una cachetada. Todos estaban asombrados, Hao llevo su mano a su mejilla, sonrió y le mostró la otra-te falto esta...  
  
-Eres una bestia...un demonio, no vales nada...nunca valdrás nada porque no quieres valer algo más de lo que eres, por eso no tienes amigos...por eso solo te siguen por tu poder, por el miedo que te tienen...me das asco Hao Asakura...me das repulsión...  
  
Hao se sentía dolido y furioso, quería hacerla sufrir, que se arrepintiera por todo lo que le había dicho. Volteo y camino de regreso a la aldea con sus sirvientes, la miro por el resquicio del ojo y le dijo.  
  
-No importa lo que pienses...igual me amas y eso no cambiara las cosas...-miro a Anna y a Megumi-cuiden de mi futura esposa ...-diciendo esto desapareció en una llamarada de fuego junto a los cuatro hombres.  
  
-¿Cómo?-se preguntaban todos ante la mirada de tristeza de Hikari, Megumi se le acerco, pero antes de que llegara a abrazarla la joven se había desmayado.  
  
Una hora más tarde.  
  
-Algún síntoma-le pregunto Fausto mirando con preocupación a la chica. Sabía que el sexto sentido de las mujeres no permitía equívocos en este tipo de cosas.  
  
-Yo...  
  
-Vomito, desmayo, dolor de cabeza y mareos-dijo Megumi contando con los dedos.  
  
-Mira aquí no hay mucho de donde conseguir algún examen o algo, pero puedo hacer algo...  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto Hikari nerviosa.  
  
-Si mi amada Eliza te posesiona pues...podemos averiguar si es eso u otra cosa-no era muy buena idea pensaba Hikari, pero no tenia otra opción.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Así lo hizo, Eliza estuvo dentro de Hikari por unos minutos luego salio con una expresión de alegria y tristeza en el rostro que se asemejaba a la mona lisa.  
  
-Dime querida-le dijo Fausto.  
  
-Un mes aproximadamente...-fue lo único que dijo. Hikari se hecho a llorar.  
  
-¿Qué voy hacer?  
  
-Hikari...  
  
-Anna...¿Qué voy hacer ahora?  
  
-¿Es por tus padres?  
  
-No, ellos ni siquiera saben que existo, deben creer que estoy muerta o algo así...no me quieren...es por...Dios ¿Cómo lo voy hacer si él se entera?  
  
Anna guardó silencio, Hikari tenía razón, Hao no era un hombre nacido para ser padre, o eso era lo que ella creía. Fuera de la habitación los chicos se enteraban del estad de Hikari.  
  
-Me pregunto...¿Quién sera el padre?-argullo Horo Horo ingenuamente.  
  
-No esta claro Boro Hoto...  
  
-¬ ¬  
  
-Pues...si Hao dijo que ella seria su futura esposa es porque el hijo que Hikari espera es de él...  
  
-Pobre...-murmuro Manta.  
  
-Jijiji-rio Yoh.  
  
-¿de que te ries Yoh?  
  
-que sere tio...  
  
-Pero ella es mujer de Hao Yoh...además espera a su primogénito...es peligroso contando el poder de Hao y si se entera...  
  
-En algo te puedo confirmar Manta...aunque Hao lo niegue, él ama a esta chica, puede decir todo lo que quiera, que no la quiere, que la utilizo o ...lo que sea...pero su mirada siempre dirá lo contrario y lo que yo vi hoy en esa gruta...fue a un Hao confundido, dolido, furioso y enamorado...  
  
-Puede ser verdad o solo tu ingenuidad amigo...  
  
-Tal vez, pero yo pongo la misma cara de alegría disimulada cuando veo a Anna...-el peque sonrio, quizás Yoh tenia razon en lo que decía.  
  
-¿Crees...que Hao...pudiera cambiar?  
  
-No lo se...eso solo el tiempo lo dirá...por ahora...le daré a Hikari una bienvenida a la familia Asakura-diciendo esto entro al cuarto.  
  
-¿sucede algo señor Hao?-pregunto Opacho mirando a su señor con una expresión de melancolía, hacia días que Hao se estaba comportando extrañamente, como si su vida no fuera más que tristeza. Y desde que había regresado desde el encuentro con su hermano y la sacerdotisa Anna, su estado había empeorado.  
  
-Todo esta bien Opacho...todo está bien...  
  
Hikari Asakura:  
  
Quiero agradecerles a todos quienes leen mi fic, este capitulo en especial debía descubrirse una conexión que gavillaría la vida de Hikari y de Hao, así como el reencuentro de Yoh y Anna con un abrazo un poco frío, pero el romance ira en el próximo capitulo titulado "Tristeza y alegría" en donde habrán sorpresas y un poco de amor...digamos calor.  
  
Ahora a los reviews...  
  
keiko-sk :que bueno que te gusta y espero que este capitulo te halla agradado.  
  
anna la sacerdotiza :ves Yoh ya se encontró con Anna, no hubo mucho romanse, pero el próximo capitulo promete ser romanticismo.  
  
Xris :hola...¿te gusto el capitulo? No quise demorar mas el encuentro, fue muy emotivo ¿no?, me imagino que te preguntaras porque decidí embarazar a Hikari, fácil...tiene que haber algo que una a Hikari y Hao más adelante. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que subas ya tus capítulos de los tuyos.  
  
El próximo capitulo será algo subido de tono eh, pero no tanto, así para que aquellos que no les agradan mucho el lemon igual puedan leerlo. 


	8. tristeza y alegria

CAPITULO 8  
  
"Tristeza y alegría"  
  
El cabello mojado, su piel transpirada, la Harusame blandiéndose de un lugar a otro, enfrentándose contra las armas de sus amigos, un temple de acero mas un corazón valiente....todo convergente en una sola persona, Yoh Asakura.  
  
Ella lo miraba desde lejos, lo veía entrenar, se había quitado la camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado pectoral, sus bíceps brillantes de sudor, su pecho, su cuello, su rostro sonriente y serio a ratos, la fuerza con la que envestía a Ren Tao.  
  
¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Antes no había sentido todas esas emociones con tan solo mirarlo, ese extraño cosquilleo en el estomago que se iba a perder a su vientre, la molestia en sus pechos y ese calor que se le subía a las mejillas mientras humedecía sus labios, ansiaba tanto besarlo, como aquella vez antes de que él partiera en su viaje....pero ahora estaban juntos de nuevo, temía tanto tomarlo del rostro y besarlo hasta que el aire desapareciera de sus pulmones. De pronto una loca idea se le vino a clavar en la mente, un deseo...el deseo de tenerlo, de que él la hiciera suya.  
  
-No...-se dijo Anna moviendo la cabeza y negando las ideas que su mentecita estaba creando. Pero no podía evitarlo si él seguía moviéndose con esa fuerza en la pelea y el sudor recorriendo sus músculos-¡rayos!-sintió como un liquido bajaba por su intimidad, salio corriendo.  
  
-Eh....-se dijo el joven shaman al ver a su prometida corriendo hacia la posada en que se habían hospedado. Parecía que le hubieran puesto un cuete en el trasero. Rió.  
  
-Listo por hoy Yoh-le dijo Ren-será mejor descansar...  
  
-Si...claro...  
  
Entraron a la posada, las regaderas estaban ocupadas por lo que optaron a manguerearse a un costado de la posada.  
  
-¿Dónde se fue Yoh?  
  
-Creo que esta afuera con el joven Ren y el joven Horo Horo...señorita Anna...  
  
-Iré por él...dicen que habrá una reunión en unas horas más...  
  
-Debe ser importante...  
  
-Así es Tamao...  
  
Anna salio, camino tras la posada y lo hallo, ahí, con solo unos boxers y una manguera chorreándole agua. Exquisito, sencillamente exquisito. No puedo evitar lamerse los labios, era todo un espectáculo, él así...ahí, pero que rayos...no era la primera vez que lo veía así, en numerosas veces había entrado al baño termal y el había estado ahí desnudo bajo el agua. Pero ahora era todo tan diferente.  
  
-Anna...  
  
-Eh...-no había reaccionado ante el llamado de su prometido.  
  
-Annita ¿estas bien?  
  
-¿yo?-dijo así sin pensar mucho lo que decía-perfecto...¿Cómo no estarlo?- miraba el cuerpo de Yoh, entonces reaccionó.  
  
-¿Ah?  
  
-Oh...Yoh, habrá una reunión en unas horas...todos los shamanes deben estar presentes.  
  
-Oh...bien, si es así....  
  
-Yo...yo me voy...  
  
-Annita...  
  
-¿si?  
  
-Dijiste que me dirias que paso en la pension...la llegada oportuna de Yenna...¿lo recuerdas?-se acercó a ella con un aspecto serio.  
  
-Es cierto...-miro hacia un costado.  
  
-Luego de a reunión nos vemos en mi cuarto ¿si?  
  
-Esta bien-volteo para irse, pero Yoh la detuvo.  
  
-Sabes-sonrio picadamente-aun no me das mi beso de bienbenida...  
  
-¿Cómo....?-peero no puedo continuar al ser besada por el muchacho, ella le rodeo el cuello y respondía al beso.  
  
-Así esta bien...-murmuro Yoh-te extrañe Annita...mucho...ya no hallo la hora de que te cases conmigo...  
  
-Yo...la verdad...  
  
-Anna...tu...digo...¿tu quieres casarte conmigo? De verdad...sin tomar en cuenta el compromiso...solo tu y yo...  
  
-Si Yoh...  
  
En eso los interrumpió una voz.  
  
-La reunión empezara en breve...  
  
-Ren ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Creo que estabas muy ocupado como para notar tu oráculo virtual y el sonido que lleva haciendo desde hace 15 minutos aproximadamente.  
  
-¿Qué?-miro su oráculo-¡es cierto!...nos veremos Annita...iré a cambiarme. Anna solo sonrió.  
  
-muy bien ...se les ha convocado a todos ustedes para comentarles como será el torneo de ahora en adelante-comunicó la señora Goldva-las primeras dos etapas seran de grupo...luego individual ¿entendido?-ubieron asentimientos de cabeza y murmullos-otra cosa...-miro hacia Yoh y sus amigos...luego hacia donde estaba Hao, encaramado en un arbol y acompañados de sus sirvientes-se teestara vigilando Hao-los presentes se quedaron inmoviles al escuchar el nombre.  
  
-No te alteres Goldva...-dijo sonriendo-ahora no jugare sucio...  
  
-Está bien...confiare en tu palabra...de shaman.  
  
-Claro-bajo de un salto y camino hacia ella, algunos Apaches le cortaron el paso-no le hare daño a la anciana...-estiro su mano y resivio su oráculo virtual. Mientras que con Yoh.  
  
-No lo entiendo Yoh-era Horo Horo quien le hablaba-¿Por qué le permitieron participar?  
  
-Por que después de todo es un shaman y...para los grandes espíritus carece de importancia que él shaman sea un despiadado...-ensombreció la mirada-con tal de que renueve el ciclo.  
  
-Pero de ¿Qué sirve renovar el ciclo si va a destruir a los humanos y shamanes débiles?  
  
-Así es la vida amigo-esta vez sonrió con tristeza.  
  
-Se debe aceptar cualquier cosa...porque ante los ojos de los demás cualquiera puede cometer un error-dijo Ren Tao-comprender es mejor que estar tratando de indagar siempre en lo mismo...por algo los grandes espíritus han querido que Hao participe...pues de ser lo contrario...dudo que Hao pudiera entrar a este lugar...  
  
-Bien dicho Ren...jijiji  
  
-Ahora que algunas aclaraciones han sido resueltas...-continuo Goldva-me queda por comunicar en dos semanas se llegara a la final...los shamanes triunfadores serán convocados mediante un mensaje en su oráculo y los perdedores se pueden quedar hasta el final, el mismo día se celebrara un baile ritual, "la ceremonia de la elegida"  
  
-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Yoh en voz alta, la señora Goldva lo observo y le dijo.  
  
-Se trata de un baile en honor a los grandes espíritus y a la Diosa de la tierra.  
  
-Creo que habla de la Pachamama-le dijo Manta a Yoh.  
  
-Así es jovencito....-dijo la anciana provocando que el peque se pusiera rojo- claro que recibe otro nombre que no puedo decirles, no debe ser nombrado...en fin...eso es todo, ahora pueden retirarse y...-se escucho el sonido de un oráculo virtual-¡que comience la pelea entre shamanes!  
  
-Esto empezó ya...-murmuró Yoh viendo a un grupo de shamanes que se levantaban para dirigirse al campo de batalla.  
  
-Pues...-murmuro Fausto-Yoh sabes que yo no participare...mi sueño ya esta cumplido gracias a la señorita Anna, pero puede contar conmigo...  
  
-Pues...yo solo quiero que gane Don Yoh-dijo Riu.  
  
-Entonces...amigo Yoh...-le dijo Liserg-permíteme ser tu parner en las peleas.  
  
-- claro Liserg...  
  
Pararon frente a la posada en donde los esperaba una cena caliente de manos de Tamao. Comieron calmadamente a excepción claro de Horo Horo que al parecer tenia muchísima hambre. Horas más tarde se fueron a dormir, era como las once de la noche.  
  
En algún campamento lejano en pleno desierto.  
  
-Señor Hao-pregunto tímidamente el pequeño Opacho.  
  
-Dime...  
  
-Hay algo que me trae un poco confundido.  
  
-Pregunta...es bueno para aclarar las dudas, te hace mas persona...vamos dime Opacho...confía en mi.  
  
-Señor Hao...es que...me llama la atención que ya no le pretara la atención a la dama de su hermano y sin embargo...la señorita Hikari...  
  
-Es simple...Anna es una mujer dura, pero con el corazón de un ángel, no es algo difícil de entender, es por eso que en un principio me sentía atraído por ella...ahora, si quisiera molestar a Yoh la utilizaría a ella, seria un doble juego...después de todo no me siento tan atraído por ella como antes....todo lo contrario me sucede con Hikari...-miro a Opacho-se que puedo confiar en ti...-miro de frente a una gran fogata en donde crepitaba silencioso y juguetón el fuego.  
  
-Lo se...se que eso que ha dicho significa más de lo que puedo entender.  
  
-Así es Opacho...  
  
-Es solo que...esta tan triste señor Hao...-lo miro con aprehensión-y se que quizás he ido muy lejos, pero...no se deje confundir nuevamente...he aprendido que usted siempre será el señor Hao que conozco, pero no quiero ver una vez más a ese del torneo pasado.  
  
-Entiendo...  
  
-Espero la señorita Hikari regrese con nosotros...la extraño al igual que a Megumi.  
  
-Hikari....  
  
-Que extraño...  
  
-¿Qué cosa Hikari?  
  
-Sentí algo...como si me llamaran...  
  
-Tal vez...  
  
Hikari observo a su amiga y sonrió. Luego dirigió una de su manos hacia su vientre y lo acaricio.  
  
-Dime algo Megu...¿Por qué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza? Por más que intento odiarlo, no puedo...  
  
-quizás...deberías hacer todo lo contrario.  
  
-No te entiendo-la miro extrañada.  
  
-Si no puedes odiarlo, ámalo...después de todo-dijo recostándose y mirando hacia donde estaba Anna-no puedes exigirte odiar a alguien a quien amas con todo el corazon...  
  
-El miedo es parte de la vida...no lo puedes delegar como si no fuera nada-le respondió Anna-es una verdad universal, necesitas temer para saber...o sino ¿Cómo sabrías que es el amor si no le temes?  
  
-Es cierto...-dijo Hikari-temer a lo desconocido...  
  
-Y lo que pueda dar Hao-dijo Megumi-es totalmente desconocido...por eso temes y no puedes odiarlo...  
  
-Haz lo contrario-le dijo Anna y sonrió levantándose-iré por algo de beber.  
  
Bajo al primer piso y se detuvo ante una vasija con agua. Iba a regresar, pero sintió que alguien la observaba, volteo.  
  
-Hola...  
  
-Maldito...¿nunca te cansas?  
  
-No...¿Por qué?  
  
-Vete...Yoh sentirá tu presencia y bajará...  
  
-Es lo que quiero que haga...-se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura.  
  
-¡Suéltame Hao!  
  
-No...no hasta que él baje, sigue gritando...  
  
-Maldito-se quedo inmóvil, callada.  
  
-Veo que no quieres gritar...me veré en la obligación de obligarte...-sonrió. Este juego le gustaba, era de gran satisfacción para él intentar doblegar a la itako. La inmovilizo con los brazos y la tiro sobre la mesa, la jarra de agua callo al suelo haciendo mucho ruido. Anna se observó el brazo, tenía un arañazo y sangraba.  
  
-Me lastimaste....maldito seas Hao...  
  
-Me es infinitamente divertido molestar-te hermanito...-miró hacia Yoh, quien tenia la mirada ensombrecida y estaba furioso, muy furioso.  
  
-Mal nacido-murmuro Yoh, un aura rojiza le envolvía.  
  
-Déjame en paz Hao...-le dijo Anna.  
  
-No lo se...me estoy divirtiendo como no te imaginas...-rió observando las expresiones de Yoh y Anna.  
  
-Déjala...-esto era una amenaza, extraño que no proviniera de Yoh, quien volteo hasta encontrarse con Hikari. Hao la miro, estaba dolido por lo que ella le había dicho en la ocasión anterior en la que se habían encontrado.  
  
-No me digas que hacer...-su rostro a duras penas contenía una intensa pena.  
  
-Eres un maldito Hao...-le dijo la chica-eres un maldito y un cobarde, un monstruo, me das lastima...-la fría mascara del muchacho se estaba rompiendo con cada palabra de Hikari-repugnancia es lo que siento después de lo que me obligaste a hacer...me da asco recordar como me tocabas-sin saber como, Hao comenzó a soltar a Anna-te desprecio...  
  
-Ya para...-dijo Hao una de sus manos se fue a su cabeza, estaba tan atormentado, tan confundido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había deseado morir, habría deseado haber muerto en manos de Yoh aquella vez-no sigas...  
  
-Me das repulsión...  
  
Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, no quería decirle todo eso, la hería la forma en que Hao se comportaba, su rostro entristecido, sus ojos rojos por lágrimas acumuladas.  
  
Hao miro una ultima vez a Hikari y se desapareció casi sin previo aviso, solo desapareció envuelto en un aura blanca y muy delgada. Hikari regreso a la habitación llorando, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos sin responder a las innumerables preguntas de sus amigas.  
  
-que vulnerable...  
  
-Seria correcto...tu no sueles jugar sucio Kouji.  
  
-Lo se, pero...-miro a Hao que parecía perdido-ve por el Midori...matalo.  
  
-como ordenes.  
  
-Bien...ahora me diras ¿no Annita?  
  
-Yoh... es que...  
  
-Confia en mi...mas que tu prometido soy tu amigo...-ella sonrio.  
  
-Hao llego a casa tiempo después de que te fueras...e intento...intento propasarse conmigo...  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!  
  
-De no ser por la oportuna llegada de Yenna él habría abusado de mi Yoh...  
  
-Ese maldito...  
  
-Cambiemos el tema si Yoh...no me gusta recordar eso.  
  
-Esta bien...-la abrazó-te extrañe mucho.  
  
-Y yo Yoh...-el chico se le acercó y la besó dulcemente.  
  
-¿Sabes? Pensé que cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ti, tu no me tomarías en cuenta, es que actuabas tan indiferente a todo...-le dijo Yoh mirándola a los ojos.  
  
La habitación en que Yoh dormía estaba oscura y solamente iluminada por la escuálida luz de luna. Esa noche le había pedido a sus amigos que fueran a dormir a otra habitación para poder así conversar con Anna.  
  
-De... de verdad...  
  
-Sí-Acaricio su sonrojado rostro-yo... yo estoy enamorado de ti Anna como no te imaginas...cuando no me contestabas pensé que tu no me querías.  
  
-Yoh yo...-Quizás ya era hora de enfrentar el miedo y dejar de lado su estupido orgullo-yo te quiero Yoh, siempre lo e echo... siempre...soy un poco fría porque temo al amor...ya sufrí bastante de pequeña, pero tu mi Yoh, como no amarte.  
  
Él le sonrió tiernamente, esas palabras las había querido escuchar desde hacia mucho tiempo, desde el día en que se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella, del día en que supo que ella ocupaba gran parte de su corazón, desde ese grandioso día en que noto un cambio en ella, su preocupación, su abnegación para con él, su ciega confianza y en ese momento supo que la quería desde siempre. Aunque esa fría mascara se tomara posesión de ella.  
  
Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y apego su frente contra la de ella. Anna se sonrojo mientras tomaba uno de los brazos de Yoh con delicadeza, sus dorados cabellos se perdían entre los dedos del shaman, Yoh ladeo un tanto la cabeza y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, la besó.  
  
Era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado, antes no lo había sentido así, de esa manera tan fuerte... ¿tan fogoso?, pero ahora ya era otra cosa, no había porque temer.  
  
Uhy si...hubo un poco de cariño, pero al parecer para Yoh es poco...el próximo capitulo es solo romance...si, se que dije que este capitulo seria subido de tono, pero creo que no debería excederme tanto, además este capitulo trata solo de amor y tristeza en el caso de Hao, mas adelante viene un capi dedicado en su gran mayoría a Hao.  
  
Bien, ahora si, el siguiente capitulo es titulado "primera vez" y es un lemon, algo poético para que no sea tan fuerte y pueda ser leído, la verdad es que me gusta escribir lemon´s y en esta sección e visto otros bastante fuertes, pero mi fic no trata de sexo, sino de amor, por lo que he puesto poco de ello, en fin....  
  
Nos vemos...  
  
HIKARI ASAKURA.  
  
Quiero agradecerles a:  
  
yukari  
  
keiko-sk  
  
Xris  
  
Y a todos los que leen mi fic. 


	9. primera vez

HIKARI ASAKURA:  
  
Hey!!!! Atención plissssss!! Que este capitulo tiene contenido clasificado como "lemon"...lean que no esta tan fuerte, aunque es su responsabilidad eh?  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, eso ya lo saben, a excepción de Megumi, Hikari y otros inventos míos...  
  
Ahora si....les dejo con el capi...saludos, abrazos y nos vemos al pie de la pagina.  
  
CAPITULO 9  
  
"Primera vez"  
  
Quizás esta vida no le alcanzaría para comprender todas esas extrañas emociones que sentía cuando estaba con ella.  
  
Despacio comienzo en tu boca,  
  
despacio y sin quitarte la ropa,  
  
mi cama no merece tu cuerpo,  
  
virgen como el amazonas,  
  
mucho para un lobo cazador,  
  
pero ideal para el amor.  
  
Bajo una de sus manos hasta la cintura de Anna y la otra en su nuca para así profundizar el beso. Ella se estremeció al sentir la lengua de su prometido, la que buscaba desesperadamente la de la chica hasta que la encontró, era como batallar en medio de una extraña sensación de éxtasis.  
  
El separase era como dejar de hacer algo necesario para vivir, o algo así sintió Yoh al despegar sus labios de los de su prometida. La abrazó con fuerza sin despegarse de ella aspirando su dulce aroma.  
  
-Te amo Anna...  
  
Despacio voy por tu corazón,  
  
despacio y me detiene un botón,  
  
mientras dices "basta, me ayudas"  
  
esa guerra en tu vientre,  
  
entre el sigue y el detente,  
  
que hacen desisis igual presente.  
  
Ella apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yoh y este comenzó a darle pequeños besitos en el cuello. Seguían abrazados sobre el futon, mirándose el uno al otro, contemplándose.  
  
-Yo tambien te amo Yoh.  
  
Magia se podría describir como Yoh veía a Anna frente a él, tan hermosa, tan viva, tan frágil y fuerte a la vez.  
  
Volvió a besarla dulcemente y luego con pasión. Sus manos se quemaban al hacer contacto con la suave piel de su Anna, su lengua quemaba, su corazón se incendiaba.  
  
Tambien es mi primera vez,  
  
pondré el concierto de Aranjuez,  
  
para relajarnos juntos.  
  
Temblaba de pies a cabeza, aquello era demasiado grande para que realmente estuviera sucediendo, entonces se pregunto si no estaría soñando. Pero ella le hizo saber que todo era real con un solo beso, cargado de amor y pasión.  
  
Tambien es mi primera vez.  
  
siente como tiemblo ya vez  
  
tuve sexo mil veces  
  
pero nunca hice el amor.  
  
El nunca había probado lo que era hacerlo, nunca había tocado a una mujer, esa era su primera vez y la de ella tambien. Y eso lo sabia, quizás el único terror que sentía en ese momento era hacerle daño, eso jamás se lo perdonaría, pero ella le hacia perder la cabeza con sus caricias, esas manos podían volverlo loco, subirlo al cielo y luego bajarlo con un solo roce.  
  
La varonil mano de Yoh se posó sobre la cadera de Anna, él sabia perfectamente que estaba haciendo y se sentía extrañamente bien. Anna pareció querer detenerse, pero Yoh levanto su vista para enfrentar la de ella.  
  
-Annita yo...yo quiero...quiero hacerte mía.  
  
-¿Cómo? Yoh si tan solo tenemos 15 años y...-pero fue silenciada por un beso.  
  
-Annita...-decía mientras besaba su cuello-Annita quiero que seas mía...  
  
Despacio voy por tu cintura,  
  
despacio y me detiene una duda,  
  
si es que realmente merezco  
  
robarme a la niña  
  
y regalarte a la mujer,  
  
e inscribirme en tu ayer.  
  
Subió sus manos hasta la altura del pecho de la itako y comenzó a desabrochar la yukata, se la quito lentamente rozando con sus manos la piel de su amada. Sus pechos se erizaron al sentir el contacto de las manos de Yoh.  
  
Ella lo miro fijamente y le quito la camisa con la que dormía, dejando al descubierto su pecho y su abdomen bien formados. El collar de garras estaba ahí adornando su piel trigueña.  
  
Yoh quedo atónito al fijar bien la mirada en los pechos de Anna, antes no le habían parecido tan excepcionales, no como ahora.  
  
Los beso, acariciándolos con su húmeda lengua, recorriendo cada una de sus formas y subiendo hasta el cuello y succionando el sabor de su Annita. Ella no hacia más que suspirar inmersa en un placer inexplicable.  
  
Lentamente la recostó sobre el futon, ella le quito los pantalones y él lentamente fue quitándole los de ella dejando al descubierto sus perfectas piernas de adolescente, él se deshizo de su ultima prenda, su miembro orgullo del sexo masculino reposaba ahí sobre sus piernas y ella tuvo miedo, porque sabia lo que vendría, pero quería esa exquisita experiencia tanto como él.  
  
Tambien es mi primera vez,  
  
pondré el concierto de Aranjuez,  
  
para relajarnos juntos.  
  
Tambien es mi primera vez.  
  
siente como tiemblo ya vez  
  
tuve sexo mil veces  
  
pero nunca hice el amor.  
  
A estas alturas ya ninguno tenia ropa puesta, estaban completamente desnudos acariciándose dulcemente y conociéndose, el uno al otro.  
  
Yoh acariciaba sus piernas y lentamente las abrió y se acomodo mejor entre ellas. Anna lo rodeo por la altura de la cadera, sintiendo una extraña sensación en la entrepierna. Algo caliente se apegaba y buscaba el lugar exacto para entrar.  
  
La rubia itako gimió de dolor al sentir entrar aquello con fuerza dentro de ella, dolía, quemaba, pero esa sensación le producía un placer infinito, desbordante, embriagante. Algo se rompía dentro de ella y un líquido bajaba tiñendo las sabanas de rojo.  
  
Yoh se movía una y otra ves al compás del hipnotizante hechizo que producía la piel sudada de su prometida, o los gemidos de placer de ambos.  
  
¿Cómo poder explicar lo que sentían? No se podría, era algo inexplicable, insaciable, la deseaba como ella a él. Era algo que dentro del cuerpo de Anna quemaba, dolía, pero que rogaba por más.  
  
Que por decirlo así tenía explicación, pero que dentro del ser solo se puede comparar con saber que estaba haciendo el amor.  
  
Tambien es mi primera vez,  
  
pondré el concierto de Aranjuez,  
  
para relajarnos juntos.  
  
Tambien es mi primera vez.  
  
siente como tiemblo ya vez  
  
tuve sexo mil veces  
  
pero nunca hice el amor.  
  
Yoh dejo escapar un chillido de placer y callo rendido en el pecho de Anna, ella lo abrazó. Estaban cansados, se apego más a ella y la abrazó protectoramente, como si intuyera que en cualquier momento pudiera despertar y darse cuenta de que aquello había sido un bello sueño. Anna lo besó tiernamente.  
  
-Te amo Yoh...nunca lo olvides...  
  
Él la miro, tomó el delicado cuerpo de su amada, volteo para quedar el bajo ella y la acurruco en su pecho.  
  
-siempre te amare Anna...-la chica sonrió-eres tan hermosa...  
  
-¿solo por eso?-frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Claro que no...no solo eres bella, eres fría como el hielo, pero a la vez dulce y calida, eres mi luz Annita, sin ti seria un pobre ciego abandonado...  
  
-Yoh...  
  
El shaman la abrazo con más fuerza si cabe.  
  
-Annita...-la miro fijamente-dime...estas realmente segura que quieres estar conmigo hasta la muerte...envejecer a mi lado y soportar todas las tonteras que hago y pueda hacer mas adelante.  
  
-lo que acaba de pasar...debería dejártelo claro-Yoh sonrió.  
  
-Entonces....  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Vamos a casarnos...Ahora....  
  
-¡¿CÓMO?!-se exaltó levantándose un poco.  
  
-Ahora mismo Annita...solo tu y yo...y los grandes espíritus...con la luna y las estrellas de testigo ¿Qué me dices?  
  
-Yoh yo...  
  
-Annita...-se acerco a ella y la beso mientras acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de su amada itako.  
  
-Si Yoh...a escondidas...solo nosotros...-Anna sonrió en complicidad con su prometido e Yoh no puedo evitar una sonrisa de su parte, al tiempo que se levantaban y vestían.  
  
Un poco de molestia, sentían en sus partes íntimas, pero no fue suficiente para detenerlos. Estaban decididos a unir sus vidas en ese momento, ante el amparo y la bendición de los grandes espíritus.  
  
Salieron por la ventana y se dirigieron a tomar el futuro que se les presentaba, todo cambiaría, de este día en adelante.  
  
La luna se escondía entre las escasas nubes de la noche y el viento azotaba fuertemente contra la ventana de aquella posada en la aldea apache.  
  
Lindo capitulo, me gusto un montón, el lemon quedo por así decirlo poético aunque con algo de fogosidad, pensé en quitarle algo de explicitud, pero no quería perder el ritmo, en todo caso creo que no me quedo muy fuerte...en fin, es mi opinión...jijiji...a mi hermana casi le dio un ataque al leer el capitulo, ella no esta muy acostumbrada a que yo escriba cosas hentai según ella, a mi me agrada, es que creo que le da un efoque gloval a la historia con un toque de realidad.  
  
En fin, a ella le gusto por lo que le dedico este capi...Kotori Tzukino...este es para ti, espero que así se te olvide la de veces que te molesto...jijiji....esto de ser hermana mayor tiene sus ventajas.  
  
Les dedico tambien el capi a mis amigas que nunca dejan de darme una palabra de aliento u-uU....  
  
Bien ahora voy con los reviews... yukari keiko-sk Xris Anna Kobayashi anna15   
  
Gracias a todas...espero que les halla gustado el lemon...uuU 


	10. ante los ojos de Dios

Hikari Asakura:  
  
¡El amor! Amo al amor...un capi algo emotivo, pero argado de amor. Espero les guste.  
  
CAPITULO 10  
  
"Ante los ojos de Dios"  
  
Veía su silueta delante de ella firmemente tomada de su mano, caminaban a paso lento para así ir mitigando el dolor que sentía en la entrepierna, o quizás no era dolor, solo molestia que...¡rayos!...era la segunda vez que pensaba en lo mismo, aunque no dudaba de lo que ocurriría luego de su ceremonia clandestina, sonrió.  
  
-¿Vas bien Annita?  
  
-así es Yoh...  
  
-Ya casi llegamos y ya es más de media noche...  
  
-No...casi es media noche Yoh-el chico sonrió ante la respuesta de su prometida, quería retroceder el tiempo, pero...aquello era muy hermoso como para volver atrás y repetirlo una sola vez.  
  
-"No..."-se dijo-"así esta bien...esto lo recordaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas"  
  
-Así es Yoh...  
  
El chico se sobresaltó, verdad, había olvidado que para Anna era muy fácil leer los pensamientos, sobre todo cuando había una fuerte emoción de por medio...y no lo hacia adrede...solo sucedía.  
  
-Mira Anna...-le mostró el territorio sagrado.  
  
-Pero Yoh....este lugar es prohibido, además la vez pasada pudimos entrar solo por la buena voluntad de los grandes espíritus.  
  
-Esta vez tambien pasaremos...ya veras....quiero que esto sea especial-Anna sonrió ante a imagen de Yoh y ella ante el altar de los dioses. Le pareció una acción egoísta, pero hermosa.  
  
Corrieron por el sendero mientras los guardianes los dejaban pasar con regocijo.  
  
-Ya llegamos...-Yoh paró ante un altar de piedra en medio de dos grandes pilares de roca pintada con símbolos y extrañas formas.  
  
-Y ahora...-le dijo Anna.  
  
Yoh hurgó en su ropa y sacó una especie de argolla, no muy elegante, pero para Anna aquella joyita fue lo más bello que hubiera visto en su vida.  
  
-Es de cristal...le pedí a Horo Horo que hiciera una de hielo tan duradero como la vida y me entregó esto sin siquiera preguntarme para que...tal vez intuyo algo...-sonrió-Horo es muy inteligente.  
  
-Lo se Yoh.  
  
-Ven conmigo.  
  
Tomó la mano de Anna y la condujo ante el atar, solo la luna brillaba en lo alto proporcionándole luz.  
  
-Amidamaru...  
  
-Pero Yoh...-protesto Anna.  
  
-no te preocupes Annita...no dirá nada, además necesitamos un testigo.  
  
-¿Amo Yoh?  
  
-Tu solo guarda este secreto amigo...  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-Bien...-miro hacia donde los grandes espíritus flotaban en la inmensidad- estoy aquí porque quiero unir mi vida a la de la mujer que amo...y no quiero más testigos en esta noche que mi fiel amigo Amidamaru y ustedes.  
  
Un águila que representaba a los grandes espíritus aterrizó en el altar.  
  
-Tú ofrenda Yoh Asakura-dijo el ave con voz dulce y armoniosa. Yoh dejo el anillo ante sus patas y el águila lo tomo con su piquito y se hecho a volar.  
  
-¿Qué hace Yoh?-le preguntó Anna.  
  
-Bendecirá el anillo.  
  
A los pocos minutos regreso y dejo el anillo junto a una ramita de árbol sobre el altar.  
  
-Nos sentimos honrados de que vengas a nosotros Yoh Asakura-voló sobre su espalda y la de Anna dejando caer una liana hecha de hojas y flores nocturnas-ante nosotros...¿prometes amar a esta mujer Anna Kyoyama por la eternidad, en esta y tus otras vidas hasta que la muerte les arrebate al otro y se los devuelva en lo que ha de venir?  
  
-Prometo ante ustedes por mi vida...  
  
-Mujer...-dijo el ave dirigiéndose a la chica-ante nosotros...¿prometes amar a este hombre Yoh Asakura por la eternidad, en esta y tus otras vidas hasta que la muerte les arrebate al otro y se los devuelva en lo que ha de venir?  
  
-Prometo ante ustedes por mi vida...  
  
-Bendecimos esta unión, ante el samurai, las estrellas que velan desde los cielos, que son vuestros antepasados y que guiaran por siempre sus pasos y ante el amor reflejado en esa joya-Yoh le entrego a Anna la argolla y se la puso-sus botos...  
  
-Annita...-comenzó Yoh-juro ante los grandes espíritus, ante mi fiel amigo y ante ti...que te amare por siempre, pase lo que pase y aunque la muerte se haga presente y te arranque de mi lado...jamás romperé este boto al que te uno...de hoy hasta el fin del mundo...te protegeré en todas circunstancias y agradeceré a Dios, al primero de los hijos que me des...el fruto de nuestro amor y celebrare cada día tu existencia como si fuera la mía, porque te amo mas que a mi propia vida...  
  
-Yoh...-murmuro Anna con lágrimas que caían de sus ojos-Yoh... juro ante los grandes espíritus, ante este fiel amigo y ante ti...que te amare por siempre sin importar como se nuestra vida...porque lo eres todo para ser feliz, eres mi riqueza y mi seguridad, eres mi motivo y mi verdad...juro que te haré feliz y jamás olvidare que para mi eres el único...porque no hay nada en este mundo que me haga una mujer completa, más que saber que estas a mi lado y que eres tu...porque te amo mas que a mi propia vida...te amo...  
  
Yoh la abrazó sellando los botos con un beso, mientras el ave desaparecía y el samurai Amidamaru lloraba como una magdalena.  
  
-Annita...-la miraba embobadamente.  
  
-Yoh...ya estamos casados...estamos unidos...  
  
-Te amo-la volvio a abrazar mientras se levantaban del suelo.  
  
-Amo Yoh....¿eh?  
  
-Dinos Amidamaru-dijo el chico alegremente.  
  
-Muchas felicidades señor y señora Asakura...  
  
-Gracias Amidamaru-dijo Anna aun abrazada de su marido.  
  
-Y...-el samurai se sonrojó-eh...amo Yon...Doña Anna...  
  
-¿si?-preguntaron los dos sin dejar de mirarse.  
  
-bueno yo quería decirles que...según las nupcias Apaches ustedes...digo tienen que esperar por lo menos tres días antes de consumar la boda...  
  
-OO Ups...Annita creo que...  
  
-OO ya es tarde para ese consejo...  
  
-OOUUUUU-amidamaru desapareció apenado ante las disimuladas sonrisas de los recién casados.  
  
-¿Y ahora?....-preguntó Yoh.  
  
-Vamos a la posada Yoh-sonrió picadamente-es nuestra noche de bodas.  
  
--rió avergonzado mientras emprendían el camino de regreso a la posada.  
  
-Uhhhh-suspiro la anciana-esta es un anoche hermosa...más hermosa que otras noches bajo el cielo de nuestra aldea...  
  
Un ave se acercó a ella y depositó entre sus manos una ramita de árbol y unas bellas flores blancas.  
  
-Gracias Weinama...  
  
-No hay porque señora Goldva....de seguro es una noche que jamas será olvidada.  
  
-Claro que si...-sonrió acariciando la ramita-hace mucho que no se celebraba una ceremonia Apache de bodas.  
  
-Desde hace años...cuando los jóvenes creyeron encontrar en la civilización una mejor forma de vida.  
  
-Weinama...gracias por avisarme de esto...  
  
-No hay porque...-se levanto en el vuelo, mientras la vieja vaciaba en su baso lo que quedaba en una botella de licor-salud...señor y señora Asakura- sonrió mientras se llevaba el baso a la boca y bebía todo el contenido de un solo sorbo.  
  
Ya casi amanecía y Hao Asakura no había hecho más que caminar por el desierto con un amuleto extraño entre sus manos.  
  
-Riu no Hikari...-murmuraba-Hikari...  
  
-¡Hao!-le interrumpió una chica de largo cabello negro, sus ojos brillaban de falsedad, una falsedad que hasta ahora Hao no había notado. Se acercó a el, sus ojos parecían hechizarlo a cada paso que daba, tanto así, que no noto que venia acompañada.  
  
-¿Midori?-preguntó confundido. La chica rió, mientras veía aproximarse al muchacho una ráfaga de energía.  
  
-"Hao siempre fue fuerte"-pensaba viendo como el dueño de aquel nombre solo podía mirarla con una mezcla de desconfianza y confusión-"pero ahora parece un cachorrito"-sintio lastima por él-Adiós...-dejo escapar cerrando los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué?...........  
  
Pero no sintió nada, solo dolor y el agudo olor a sangre.  
  
Kilómetros alejados, el la aldea apache Hikari se despertaba de un sobresalto, la luz del sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana.  
  
Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-Hao....algo le ha sucedido a Hao.  
  
Bien, aquí queda el capitulo 10, me pareció algo bello, emotivo, pero tambien se descubre la traición. ¿Qué hará Hao ahora? O será que ¿se dejara morir?  
  
El próximo capitulo es en su mayoría Hao, se llama "perdí".  
  
Hasta aquí quedamos y ahora quiero agradecer a los reviews.  
  
Xris keiko-sk anna15   
  
Y dedico este capitulo a todas mis amigas y a quienes leen mi fic. 


End file.
